I've Got A Secret I've Been Dying To Leak
by Ercassiel-x
Summary: Carlos meets Lola and falls for her fast. Lola feels the same way which is why she feels so terrible for hiding a big secret from him. Carlos/Logan. Possible Kendall/James. Crossdressing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is one of the new stories that I've been working on lately. I hope you all enjoy it; let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Carlos stood behind the bar, leaning on the wall behind him with his arms folded and gazing around the room. It was quite a quiet night, only a few regulars in, and Carlos was thankful for that. It was a Monday night anyway, so he didn't expect it to be that busy.<p>

There were a couple of men sitting up at the bar, nursing their beers and chatting about their days working at the office. Carlos listened to them for a short while but soon got bored. Instead, he busied himself by cleaning the counter.

His attention was drawn to someone else walking up to the bar. He glanced over and his eyes widened slightly when he spotted a young woman perching on a barstool. Carlos quickly cleared his throat and made his way over, putting on his most charming smile.

"Evening, pretty lady, what can I get you?"

The slender brunette laughed lightly, "Jack and Coke, please?"

"Coming right up."

Carlos grinned and got to work on the drink, smirking as he felt the girl's eyes on him. He handed the drink to her and flashed another grin at her before taking the money and putting it in the register.

Carlos was always told to be friendly with the customers to encourage them to buy more drinks and come back again; this was always easier when Carlos found the customer attractive.

"Is it just you tonight?" the girl spoke, watching him curiously.

Carlos nodded and leant against the bar, smiling at her, "Yeah! It's actually my first time on my own. I think the boss finally trusts me enough."

Carlos loved hearing her laugh. She bowed her head as she blushed under his gaze and swirled the liquid around in her glass, gently tossing her long brown hair back over her shoulder.

"So, why are you here alone? Meeting someone?" Carlos asked, hoping that he was wrong.

The girl shrugged, "I just fancied a drink and I didn't want to go anywhere too loud."

"You came to the right place then. We only really get busy here towards the end of the week, which sort of sucks because I get bored just standing around."

"Yeah, that must suck."

The conversation went silent for a moment and Carlos couldn't help letting his eyes wander over the girl's body. She wore a short and simple black dress with a white cardigan that matched the ribbon in her hair. She was better dressed than almost all of the girls that Carlos saw come in the bar; Carlos liked a girl who didn't flaunt off her body all the time.

"I'm Carlos, by the way."

"I'm L-Lola," the girl replied nervously, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"That's a pretty name," Carlos grinned.

"Thank you."

Carlos groaned when a customer came up to the bar, wanting to be served. He excused himself and then went to get the man his drinks, quickly returning to Lola and handing her another Jack and Coke. She raised an eyebrow at him and Carlos just smiled back, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"It's on me."

"That's sweet. Thank you," she smiled, flattered. "I-I'll have to pay you back sometime."

Carlos quickly shook his head, "No, you don't! It's free, you don't have to pay. I'm giving it to you."

Lola laughed lightly at his confusion, "No, I meant. I should buy _you_ a drink sometime..."

"Oh," Carlos was surprised. "Wow. Yeah, that'd be awesome."

"Are you free this week?"

Carlos quickly nodded, "Yes! Well, I'm working tomorrow, Friday and Saturday...but I'm totally free any other day."

"Thursday then?"

"Definitely...I'd love that."

Lola blushed again, not used to the attention, "I'll give you my number..."

She grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of her purse, quickly jotting down her phone number and handing it to Carlos. The Latino man stared at it in shock for a couple of seconds and then carefully put it in his back pocket.

Lola had finished her drink and she checked the time on her phone with a sigh, "I better get going."

"Oh, do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so. But decide somewhere we can go on Thursday, you know the bars better than I do, and give me a text or a ring, whatever."

Carlos nodded excitedly, "Wait! Will you come back tomorrow? I mean, I'm all alone again and I like talking to you."

Lola smiled shyly, "I-I'll see if I can make it."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Goodbye, Carlos."

"Bye."

Carlos sighed as he watched the girl walk out of the bar, smiling at the sound of her heels on the wooden floor. The door had only just shut behind her and Carlos was already pulling out his phone, saving her number in it and then he phoned his best friend. He wasn't supposed to use his phone while he was at work, but this couldn't wait.

"James!" he beamed. "You'll never guess what!"

"_No, I probably won't, knowing you. What is it?"_

"I have a date!"

"_You do?"_ James replied in surprise.

"Yep! And she's super pretty!"

"_Wow, that's awesome man."_

"Cheers buddy. B-But I'm nervous, I don't know what to do. I haven't been on a date in ages. What do I wear?"

James laughed, _"Don't worry, I'll help you out. We can talk about it when you get home, okay?"_

"Okay, sure. Thanks James."

"_No problem. Now get back to work, you know you shouldn't be on the phone..."_

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Fine. But this was important."

"_Sure it was,"_ James replied in amusement. _"I'll see you later."_

"Later James."

* * *

><p>Carlos closed up at half one and was back to his apartment by 1:50. He smiled when he saw James sitting on the sofa watching the TV.<p>

"Hey buddy."

"'Sup, Carlitos. How was work?"

Carlos shrugged, "Quiet, like usual."

James nodded, knowing how quiet Monday nights usually are, since he also worked at the bar, but today he'd had the day off.

"So," James smirked. "Tell me about her."

Carlos' face lit up straight away and he collapsed next to James with a sigh, "Oh, she's perfect."

"Perfect, really? How much do you know about her?"

Carlos shrugged, grinning from ear to ear, "I know her name's Lola and I know she wants to go for drinks on Thursday."

James laughed and shook his head in amusement, "What were you doing, anyway? You were supposed to be working."

"I was! She was sitting at the bar on her own, so I was talking to her...You always flirt with the girls that come in!"

"Actually, they flirt with me," James smirked.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Sure. Whatever. But she likes me...can you believe that?"

"No, I can't. There must be something wrong with her," James joked.

"Hey!"

"So where are you going with her? What time?"

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know yet. She said I can decide."

"Did you get her number then?"

Carlos nodded proudly and fished the napkin out of his back pocket, waving it in James' face.

"You sure it's real?"

Carlos' face fell, "What? Why wouldn't it be?"

"Dunno...She could be one of those bitches who like to mess with guys."

"No, she wouldn't do that. Would she? Crap. How do I know if it's fake?"

"Duh, you ring it!"

Carlos nodded quickly and searched through his contacts, hitting dial and then he waited. It took a few rings, but eventually someone answered.

"_Hello?"_

"L-Lola? Is that you? It's Carlos...f-from the bar."

"_What? Oh!"_ Carlos heard her clear her throat. _"H-Hey. Yeah, it's me. Why are you ringing at this time?"_

"Shit! I'm sorry! Were you asleep? It's just-just, James made me panic. He said it could be a fake number and that you tricked me and I wanted to check and it's late, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid."

"_Carlos, calm down,"_ came her light laughter. _"I would never give you a fake number."_

"Yeah, good. I-I knew it wouldn't be fake," Carlos grinned, giving James a pointed look.

The pretty boy laughed and got up, whispering to Carlos that he was going to bed because he had to open the bar tomorrow. Carlos waved him off with a flick of his hand.

"So, are you gonna stop by tomorrow?"

"_I-I'll try to. But I can't make any promises."_

"Well, I hope you can."

"_Me too. I gotta get some sleep though, Carlos. I have work in the morning."_

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry for waking you."

"_It's fine. I'll see you. Bye."_

"Good night."

Carlos sighed happily as he hung up the phone. He went to sleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of his brown-eyed beauty.

* * *

><p>Carlos was distracted the whole time he was at work the next day, hoping that Lola would show her face. But it was getting later and later and he was beginning to think that she wasn't coming. Tonight was only slightly busier than last night, but it still meant a lot of standing around.<p>

It was about half eleven when Carlos spotted the girl he'd been waiting for sitting at the bottom of the bar, in the same seat she was in the previous night. He grinned and hurried over to her.

"Hey! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Lola smiled at him, biting down on her lipgloss-covered bottom lip, "Sorry, it's been a busy day."

"You could do with a drink then." Carlos made her up a Jack and Coke and handed to her with a smile. "Free of charge."

"Won't you get in trouble if you keep handing out free drinks?"

Carlos shrugged, "Um...no, it'll be fine."

Lola smile shyly and thanked him for the drink. They got talking again and Carlos was frustrated anytime a customer would want serving. Lola just laughed affectionately at him and waited patiently.

Closing time came around and Carlos was kicking people out. Lola came up to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"I better go find a cab."

Carlos' face dropped, "I-If you wait around for a little bit longer then I can give you a ride home?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," Lola sighed. "Why are you so sweet to me?"

"Because I think you're beautiful," Carlos admitted with a blush.

Lola blushed in return and bowed her head, her long hair falling over her face. Carlos smiled and started to stack the chairs on the tables, he was surprised when Lola started to help him.

"Hey, you don't have to do that."

"I want to."

Once everything was clean and in order, they both left the bar and made their way to Carlos' car. Carlos immediately started singing along to the radio and Lola watched on in amusement.

Carlos followed her directions and it didn't take long for them to reach Lola's apartment block. They sat in the car for a moment in silence and then turned to each other with shy smiles.

"Thank you, Carlos."

"That's okay...Are you still up for Thursday night?"

"Yes, definitely!"

Carlos grinned, "I could pick you up at half seven? There's a club on 3rd that's pretty cool..."

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

Carlos nodded excitedly, "Okay! Good night, Lola."

Logan leant over and lightly pressed her lips to the Latino's cheek. "Good night, Carlos," she replied quietly with a smile and then she climbed out of the car, leaving Carlos sitting there in shock, his hand touching his cheek.

Carlos sighed happily as he watched her walk away. He hadn't been this happy in a while; he hadn't had much luck romantically. He couldn't believe that someone like Lola would consider a guy like him.

Carlos was giddy all the way home.

* * *

><p>On Thursday night, Carlos dressed in a light blue dress shirt, black jeans and his leather jacket and then drove over to Lola's house. He found that he was a little early – due to excitement mainly – and he waited in the car for a bit longer before he sent her a text to say he was outside.<p>

About ten minutes later, Lola appeared out of the door and Carlos quickly got out of the car. He stared at her for a moment, admiring the deep purple dress he was wearing - that, once again, matched the headband she was wearing – and black cardigan with matching black heels.

"You look amazing," Carlos admitted with a shy smile.

Lola blushed and tried to fight back a grin, "Thank you. You look great as well...Do you maybe want to get a cab to the bar? That way you don't have to leave your car there..."

"What, I just leave it here?"

Lola nodded, "You can come and get it in the morning."

"Do you just want an excuse to see me again tomorrow?" Carlos smirked.

Lola giggled and blushed harder, "Uh, maybe?"

Carlos laughed softly, "Okay then. Let's call a cab."

"Oh, I've already done that. It should be here in a couple of minutes."

Carlos laughed again and shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p>The ride to the bar was quiet, but it was comfortable. Carlos couldn't keep his eyes off Lola; his gaze admired her long soft hair, her cute little dimples, the classy cut of her dress, and how great her legs looked in the dark tights.<p>

Lola caught his gaze a couple of times and flashed him a beautiful, crooked smile that made Carlos' heart flutter each time.

Carlos helped Lola out of the cab and kept a hold of her hand as they walked up to the bar. Carlos couldn't stop grinning but he tried to hide some of his excitement because he was afraid he'd frighten her away – a lot of the girls he'd dated couldn't handle his colourful and energetic personality.

"Would you like a drink?" Carlos offered as they stepped up to the bar.

Lola smiled and shook her head, "I said I'd be paying tonight. Since you keep giving me free drinks..."

"You don't have to—"

"What would you like?" she asked with a smile, grabbing her purse out of her bag.

* * *

><p>"So how long have you been working at the bar?" Lola asked, sucking on her straw as they sat in a booth at the side of the room.<p>

"About six months. I started, like, two months after my twenty-first? James got me the job," Carlos grinned. "They were reluctant at first, but they gave in."

Lola chuckled softly, "Why were they reluctant?"

Carlos blushed, "I'm a bit clumsy...I'd come in and see James at work and apparently I'd always break or spill something while I was there." Carlos rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "It's not my fault that people put them in my way!"

"And they gave you the job even though you broke a bunch of stuff?"

Carlos grinned, "Yep. It's because I'm so loveable."

"Well, you're right about that."

Carlos face lit up at the compliment and he glanced over at the dance floor, "Do you want to go dance with me?"

"Oh, I've definitely not had enough to drink to dance in public..." she laughed.

Carlos smirked and got out of his seat, "I'll go get us some more drinks then."

He was gone before Lola could even protest about him buying the drinks, so she sat back and waited patiently for him to return. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that there was a small crowd gathered at the bar, so she had time to pull out her compact mirror and check that her hair looked okay and that her lip-gloss was still on.

Carlos returned and Lola quickly shut her mirror and shoved it in her bag, smiling as Carlos set down her drink and slid in next to her in the booth again.

"So, where do _you_ work? I don't think you've said."

"I'm a teaching assistant in an elementary school."

"Oh wow! I love children!" Carlos beamed. "They're so cute!"

"Yes," Lola laughed. "They're also very tiring. I'm always rushing around after them, trying to keep them out of trouble."

"Aww, I bet you're great with them."

"I do love them though; they're so sweet. I love my job."

"We never had any hot teachers when I was at school," Carlos complained. "They were all old."

Lola let out a surprised laugh and blushed, focusing on her drink. Carlos just smiled affectionately at her as he took another drink from his glass.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Carlos got up and grabbed Lola's hand, "Please dance with me?"<p>

Lola glanced at the dance floor, there were a lot of people on it so no one would really pay attention to two more. She then looked back at Carlos and he looked so adorable that she couldn't find it in her heart to say no.

It amused Lola how energetic Carlos was on the dance floor and she giggled when Carlos suddenly span her and pulled her close. She gazed into his eyes with a small gasp and then pulled away with a blush.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

Another upbeat song came on and Carlos tried to pull his date close again, but he was surprised when she turned around so that her back was leant up against his chest; he wasn't complaining though. He gripped her hips as they swayed and bit his lip as her ass brushed against his crotch. Lola could feel Carlos' hands slip from her hips and grabbed them to prevent him from going any lower, and then she gasped when she felt his lips against her neck. She loved the feeling but felt uncomfortable doing all this in public.

"We should go back to mine," she suggested.

Carlos' eyes went wide and he opened his mouth but was cut off when Lola laughed lightly.

"That came out wrong...I meant for coffee or something. It's more private than here...but my roommate will be there."

Carlos smiled at the thought of spending some more time with Lola and he nodded, "Sure! Your roommate, will she mind me coming in?"

Lola smiled in amusement as they walked off the dance floor and made their way to the door, "My roommate's a guy. But no, he won't mind."

Carlos frowned, "You live with a guy? Should I be jealous?"

"No! Of course not!" Lola chuckled while she rolled her eyes. "He's been my best friend since we were really little. He's very protective though, you have to be careful."

Carlos suddenly looked nervous which amused Lola but she gave him a calming smile and grabbed his hand while they went to find a cab.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? I'd love to hear your opinions!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so here's Chapter 2 (: **

**I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! Thanks to **_Lil' Boy Monster, TidusGT, Jessica M, lyokodreamer, rosaxD114, I Love Carlos Pena Jr, squoctobird, rumbleroar846, MyWonderLand209, idontgiveaschmidt, Saphire-Flyer, Demon'sAngel17 and JillEsterNapier91. _**I'm shocked at how many there were for just the first chapter! I love you all!**

**I'm also going to apologise in advance for the lengths of the next couple of chapters. I found out last week that I'm going to University in under a month, so that will definitely get in the way of my writing. Therefore, I've sorted the story into slightly shorter updates just so you don't have to wait forever between updates...**

**Hope that doesn't put anyone off. I'm sorry. I'm just very busy right now. And I will be updating _Maybe It's Just Me (But You Seem Finally Happy) _very soon also! **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll shut up now..**

* * *

><p>Carlos' hands were shaking as he was lead up to Lola's apartment. He was nervous; he was rarely ever successful enough with a girl to be introduced to her friends. But this time was different, <em>Lola<em> was different. Carlos knew that he really liked her; they'd grown close in such a short time. Carlos didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

It comforted Carlos slightly when he entered the apartment and it looked very much like the one he shared with James. It wasn't spotless, it looked lived in, so he didn't feel too out of place when he was offered a seat on the sofa and asked how he took his coffee.

So far, Lola's roommate hadn't shown his face but almost as soon as she left the room, a door to the left opened, and a tall blonde boy walked out. He was humming but froze when he saw Carlos.

"Um, hello?" he said, raising a big eyebrow.

Carlos jumped to his feet. "Oh, um, hi. I-I'm Carlos Garcia," he rushed forward and shook Kendall's hand quickly. "I'm—I'm Lola's date..."

The blonde boy smirked, "Oh, so you're Carlos. I've heard about you."

"You have?"

The blonde nodded, "Of course I have. Lola talks about you all the time lately...I'm Kendall."

Carlos couldn't stop smiling now that he knew Lola talked about him a lot. Kendall noticed and thought it was sweet, just like Lola said he was.

"But just remember, you treat her like a princess, okay? If you hurt her, I'll come after you."

Carlos swallowed nervously and nodded quickly, "I—I will."

"Kendall, stop scaring him," Lola's light laughter came from the kitchen and she soon walked out holding two mugs of coffee. "And _princess_, really?"

Kendall shrugged, "Why not? Is there any coffee left for me?"

"This one's yours," she smiled, handing Kendall the blue mug after she gave Carlos the white one.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Kendall grinned, kissing her on the forehead and then bringing the mug to his nose to inhale the scent.

Lola slapped him away with a chuckle, "Stop it. Not in front of Carlos."

"Oh, right. You're on a date. Sorry, I'll go back to my room. Have fun, you two."

With a wink, Kendall disappeared back through the door he had come through and Carlos stared after him for a moment before he felt Lola's hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

Carlos nodded quickly, "Yeah. Yes. I'm fine."

"He scared you, didn't he? He just does it for fun."

"Y-You two are very close."

Lola shrugged as she sat on the sofa, encouraging Carlos to sit with her, "I told you, we've been friends all our lives."

"Did you ever, y'know, date?"

Lola shook her head with a smile, "No. But we have fooled around and stuff, mostly when we're drunk though."

Carlos eyes went wide, "D-Do you still do that?"

"It doesn't happen often."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Lola shook her head again, laughing at all the questions, "No. Kendall's gay."

"Oh," Carlos grinned, now feeling much better about Lola have a guy for a roommate.

"Are we going to talk about Kendall all night?"

Carlos suddenly looked guilty, "No! Sorry, I—I'm ruining our date, aren't I?"

"Of course you aren't. I'm having a great time."

Carlos stared at Lola's face, which seemed a lot closer than it was a moment ago, and he gazed into her eyes, "Me too."

They gazed at each other for a moment, Lola biting down on her bottom lip as her eyes glanced down to watch Carlos swipe his tongue over his own lips. She then quickly turned away and looked at the TV.

"D-Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Carlos nodded, "Y-Yeah. Okay."

Lola got up to search through the DVD collection. Carlos couldn't help admiring her figure as she bent over. Lola held up a comedy DVD and Carlos smiled with a nod.

Once the disc was in, Lola joined her date back on the sofa. Carlos grinned up at her and pulled her close to him. She smiled and pressed up against his side, curling her feet up beside her on the sofa as Carlos' arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Lola desperately tried to stay awake to watch the film; she loved Carlos' company and the feeling of him being so close to her. But just over halfway through the film, she found that she just couldn't keep her eyes open.

"I should go," Carlos spoke.

Her head turned quickly to look at him, "Oh."

"You're tired; I should let you go to bed."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Maybe we can watch the end of the movie another time?"

"I'd like that."

Carlos smiled and got up; he'd sobered up enough to be able to drive home, so there was no need for him to call a cab. Lola joined Carlos to show him out.

They got to the door and both paused to say goodbye. Carlos shuffled his feet nervously, unsure what to do, and Lola bit on her bottom lip.

"I had a great time tonight, Carlos."

"Me too. Can we go out again next week?"

Lola blushed and nodded, "That'd be nice."

"Okay! I'll call you."

They fell into an awkward silence, both just watching each other, unsure of what to say next. Carlos shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly while Lola bit on her bottom lip.

"Good night," Carlos said quietly.

Lola stepped forward and gave Carlos a gentle hug. Carlos sighed blissfully and pouted when the hug was too short for his liking. His big smile soon came back when Lola pressed her lips to his cheek quickly and then pulled away blushing.

"Good night."

Carlos gave her a small wave and watched Lola disappear back into her apartment. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and grinned as he turned away and walked to his car.

* * *

><p>The following week was busy for the both of them. They were both busy with work and it was difficult to sort anything out around their schedules. Lola's was pretty much a fixed schedule but Carlos' hours at the bar varied. However, even if Carlos had been working late the night before, he still agreed to come for early morning coffee with Lola before she went off to work.<p>

Carlos was thankful that he had Wednesday night off work and took Lola to the movies.

He held her hand as he bought their tickets and popcorn, smiling widely. Lola blushed, enjoying the feeling of Carlos' hand in hers and how sweet he was being all night.

They took their seats in the theatre and Lola grinned when Carlos didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She leant her head on his shoulder and happily watched the movie in his arms.

About a third of the way through the film, Lola could feel Carlos' eyes on her and she glanced up at him with a warm smile. The Latino smiled back and gazed happily into her eyes, which were shining in the light coming from the theatre screen.

Lola reached up to Carlos' hand that was resting on her shoulder and she linked their fingers together, giving them a light squeeze. She laughed lightly when Carlos grabbed a piece of popcorn and held it up to her lips. She opened her mouth and let Carlos feed her. Carlos gasped lightly at the feeling of Lola's lips against his fingers and he blushed before looking back at the screen. Lola watched him for a moment with a small smile on her face and then leant back up against his side and focused her attention back on the film.

Carlos drove Lola home and she thanked him for a lovely night.

"I'll walk you to the door," Carlos offered, climbing out of the car with her.

Lola grabbed his hand again as they walked the short distance to the door of the apartment building.

"Thanks again, Carlos. Tonight was so great."

Carlos smiled in response, "Yeah. I love spending time with you."

Lola bowed her head slightly as she grinned bashfully, "You're so sweet. We should do this again."

"Definitely!"

Lola glanced back up at Carlos and admired his beautiful and happy expression. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help beaming back at him.

Carlos' eyes flickered down to Lola's lips and stared at her smile and perfect teeth. Not wanting to be caught staring, he looked back into her eyes and blushed.

Lola's tongue darted out and wet her lips as she looked nervously at Carlos. She then stepped forward and gently held on to his upper arm as she leant in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Carlos gasped in surprise but cupped her cheek as he kissed back.

Lola pulled back with a blush and averted her eyes, "Good night."

Carlos tried to fight back his grin, "Night, Lola."

* * *

><p>"James!" Carlos shouted as he ran into his best friend's bedroom when he got home.<p>

He jumped on the boy's bed and shook him until he woke up. The boy forced his eyes open and glared at the beaming boy that was sitting on his chest. He pushed him onto the floor and then sat up, rubbing his eyes and his hair sticking up at all angles.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"She kissed me!"

"And you couldn't wait until morning to tell me? Jesus, Carlos..."

"Sorry, but it was just so amazing. I had the best night ever."

"Well, that's great, buddy. But can I go back to sleep now? You better go too...we're both at work tomorrow."

Carlos sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>

**Sorry about the ending but it's the only place I could cut it off without this chapter being ridiculously long. But look out for the next chapter because I really like it ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter; **_lyokodreamer, TidusGT, Demon'sAngel17, MyWonderLand209, squoctobird, YaoiFangirl x3, Carla, ILoveBTR4eva, BieberHendersongrl _and _KaylahLily. _**I hope this next chapter does not disappoint. Personally, I really like it...but let me know what you think ;)**

**Also, I'll get round to updating my other stories as soon as possible...Life's crazy right now! **

**But yes...on with the story (:**

* * *

><p>James found Carlos unbearable the following day at work. He wouldn't stop talking about his date the night before and about the kiss. It had been a long time since a girl had kissed Carlos and James was definitely happy for him, but right now he just wanted to gag him with the cloth he was currently using to wipe down the bar surface.<p>

"...she's just so pretty. I don't know why she wants to date _me_. She could get any guy she wanted."

James rolled his eyes, "You're just very lucky then...Dude, this barrel needs changing."

"And?"

"And, be useful and go change it."

Carlos groaned and stalked off down to the basement to go and change it. James rolled his eyes again and was finally glad to get a bit of peace and quiet for a moment. He took the money from his last customer and, when he looked up from the register, he noticed someone at the end of the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, walking over.

"Um...no thank you. I-Is Carlos here? He said he was working tonight..."

James raised an eyebrow, "He's in the basement...Why are you after Carlos?"

"I-I'm Lola. We—"

"_You're_ Lola?"

Lola nodded nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. James furrowed his eyebrows at her and she felt uncomfortable, her eyes darting around the bar.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No...What?"

"Is Carlos in on this too?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I know you're a _dude_. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Lola gasped and looked worried, "I-I..."

James crossed his arms over his chest with a hard expression on his face, "...Does Carlos even know?"

Lola bowed her head and sighed, "I didn't know how to tell him."

James slammed his hands down on the bar and glared at her, "So you were just lying to him the whole time? I know he's not very bright, but you can't take advantage of him like that."

"I didn't mean to...I really like Carlos, I don't want to hurt him."

"Then leave him the fuck alone."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think it'd be best if you stay away. I don't want him getting hurt and I'm not going to let you play with his heart."

"But—"

"Leave your excuses. I think you should leave before Carlos comes back..."

Lola desperately wanted to argue her case, but the look on James' face scared her and she panicked. She quickly left the bar, clutching her bag and bowing her head.

Carlos returned from the basement, still smiling and bouncing over to James. The taller boy gave him awkward smile and went to serve a customer to avoid having to talk to him just yet. But Carlos didn't seem to get the hint. He followed James and nudged him in the side.

"Do you think cooking for her would be too much?"

James frowned, "For who?"

"_Lola!_ Do you think she'd come and have dinner? Then you could meet her..."

"Carlos, you can't cook."

"Well you could teach me something?"

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be cooking? You don't know anything about each other..."

Carlos shrugged, "But I'm getting to know her. I've never felt this way about a girl before."

"Carlos, will you just shut up?" James snapped and Carlos' face dropped. "I'm sick of hearing about you and _her_. Just give it a rest, okay?"

"Fine," Carlos grumbled storming over to the other side of the bar to talk to some regulars.

James sighed as he watched him walk away and he felt guilty. But he was doing the right thing, wasn't he? James didn't want Carlos getting hurt. He thought about just telling his best friend what he knew but that would embarrass Carlos and James still wouldn't feel any better. He sighed again and quickly apologised to a customer who was waiting to be served and got back to work, trying to keep his mind off Carlos; he knew that he'd done what was best for him. He was just looking out for his best friend.

* * *

><p>Lola got all the way to her apartment before she let her tears fall. She slammed the door behind her and ripped off her wig. Kendall was sitting on the couch and he immediately looked towards the door when he heard the noise. He saw his best friend in tears and rushed over straight away.<p>

"Lola! Lola, what's wrong?"

Kendall tightly wrapped his arms around his friend, holding them close.

"Don't fucking call me that."

"Sorry...L-Logan, what happened? I thought you were going to see Carlos?"

"I was...I-I'm not going to see him again."

Kendall's body tensed up and his fists clenched, he looked down at Logan with a frown, "Did he do something? Did he hurt you?"

Logan pushed Kendall away and kicked off the heels he was wearing before he stormed over to the bathroom. Kendall quickly followed, desperate to know what happened.

"Logan, talk to me."

"This is all your fault!" he shouted, waving a make-up wipe around that he was using to scrub at his face.

"What did _I _do?"

"You persuaded me to do this again. I told you I was over it."

"But you love being Lola."

Logan sighed and took deep breaths to try and stop his tears, "I'm a freak. I just want to be normal."

Kendall went over to him and hugged him close again, "You're _not_ a freak, okay. And being normal's boring. You're special; you're amazing. If some stupid guy doesn't see that, then they don't deserve you."

Logan attempted a small smile and buried his face in Kendall's chest, "But I really liked Carlos."

Kendall sighed and pressed a kiss to Logan's short, spiky hair, "I know..."

Kendall continued to hug Logan to his chest, letting him cry into his shirt. He sighed and soothingly ran his hands up and down the boys back, trying to help him calm down. Logan's tears eventually dried up but he didn't want to leave the comfort of Kendall's embrace. He held onto his best friend, his fingers tangled in the back of Kendall's shirt, and Kendall just waited patiently until he heard Logan's breathing return to normal.

"Do you want me to make some popcorn? We can curl up and watch a movie?"

Logan nodded slowly, "I'd like that...Can you get me out of this stupid dress first?"

Kendall turned Logan around and pulled down the zipper of the red dress that Logan was wearing. He then stepped back and went to the door.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes."

Logan gave him a thankful smile and started to undress. He was standing in just a pair of black, satin panties when Kendall returned. The blonde looked him up and down with a smirk.

"Fancy."

"Shut up," Logan grumbled, his cheeks turning pink.

Kendall laughed lightly and handed him a pair of sweatpants out of Logan's drawer and a green jumper that belonged to Kendall, which the blonde knew his friend loved. Logan pulled down the panties and then started to pull on the other clothes.

Once Logan was fully clothed, Kendall grabbed a make-up wipe and helped Logan remove the rest of the gunk from his face. Kendall smiled down at him and pressed a soft, comforting kiss to his lips. Logan gave him another hug and then grabbed his hand as he was led out of the bathroom and over to the sofa.

Kendall made them a bowl of popcorn and grabbed a couple of beers before joining Logan and wrapping a protective arm around him. Logan curled up against his side and tried to concentrate on the film, but his mind kept drifting to Carlos.

Kendall's eyes constantly flickered over to the boy that was pressed up against his side with his head leaning on his shoulder. He'd known Logan almost all of his life and had grown to be very protective of him. He hated that Logan was hurting right now and he hated that it was partially his fault for encouraging him. But Kendall knew how much Logan loved being Lola and Kendall loved Lola too; he was only trying to please Logan.

He could tell from the expression on the smaller boy's face that he was thinking about Carlos and Kendall frowned as he thought about what could have happened to have hurt Logan like this.

"Logie, do—do you want me to go and see Carlos?" Kendall asked, remembering his threat of hurting Carlos if he ever hurt his best friend.

Logan's eyes bugged open and he stared up at Kendall, quickly shaking his head, "No. No, please don't. I just want to f-forget about him."

Kendall nodded slowly, "Okay...If you're sure. I just want to look out for you."

"I know," Logan smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you."

Logan softly kissed Kendall's lips as a thank you and then snuggled back against his side and tried to watch the film that was on the television. Kendall's arm tightened around Logan's shoulders, knowing that the boy was going to need him; he knew that it would take him a while to get over Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, that just happened. What do you think?<strong>

**I always feel like a bad person when I hurt them...It just can't be helped. **

**I'm going to try and make the updates longer from now on, so there may be a bit more of a wait (Especially since I'll be moving away from home in two weeks...) but please, keep reading and reviewing! It makes me more motivated and takes me mind off the scary thought of becoming an adult :P**


	4. Author's Note

Hey, I'm here to apologise and tell you that **I have not abandoned this story**!

I have been having internet and computer problems which involved me having to buy a new laptop. I have internet connection now but all my files are on my old laptop and I need to somehow transfer them over (But my laptop is so slow now, so it's going to take a few hours).

I also am trying my best to keep writing but this laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word on it just yet. So that's something else I need to get.

Please, just bear with me. Everything's crazy right now!

But thank you for your patience! I'll try my best to update soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Well guys, here's an update. I _still_ don't know how I feel about it. But I hope you still enjoy it. Please leave me some honest reviews and it may help me to improve this story because I have been struggling with it. I'm sorry. **

**This update has come a lot quicker than I thought it would though...I just hope it's okay. I felt bad for not updating this in so long, especially since I've posted a lot of others things. **

**Anyway, thanks to those who did review the last chapter; **_squoctobird, Leviosa0812, Carla, 0music0lvr0, lyokodreamer, MyWonderLand209, Demon'sAngel17 _and _TidusGT. _**Also, thanks to everyone who has stuck by this; I hope I don't disappoint you...**

**Now for the next instalment...**

* * *

><p>"Carlos, why did you text me? I'm right here," James frowned, stepping out of the kitchen and staring at where Carlos was sprawled across the couch.<p>

"I was checking that my phone was working. Lola hasn't returned any of my calls or answered any texts."

James rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, "I'm sure if she wanted to talk to you, she would call."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carlos panicked and his face dropped.

James shrugged, "Maybe she's not what you thought she was. You should find someone else."

Carlos sat up to stare at James with wide eyes, "But she told me she had a great time the other night..."

"People lie."

"B-But Lola doesn't."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Um, when I dropped her off after the movies the other night?"

"So, four days ago? I think it's time you got the message. I'm sorry buddy, but I don't think it worked out."

Carlos jumped to his feet, frowning at James and throwing his arms around to express himself, "But she kissed me! Oh God, do you think I was a terrible kisser? Is that why she's ignoring me?"

James shrugged, "Who knows. She's not worth it."

"Yes she is! You don't know her! She's amazing and I have to make things right."

"No, what you need to do is get over her. Go out tonight, have fun. There are loads of girls out there."

Carlos shook his head and sat back down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands, "I have the morning shift at the bar tomorrow; I can't go out. And no girls want me, only Lola. At least...I thought she did."

James sighed and sat next to his best friend. He slung an arm over his shoulders, trying to comfort him. He felt bad for what he did, but he only wanted to protect Carlos. Carlos would only get hurt further down the line and it would be even worse then, James could tell he was falling fast.

* * *

><p>Carlos tried to forget about Lola, but nothing worked. He still found himself checking his phone constantly, hoping that maybe she'd replied this time. He also still sent her a text in the evening to wish her goodnight and then another in the morning to tell her to have a nice day.<p>

It was Thursday evening by the time Carlos had finally had enough. He got in his car and drove to Lola's apartment.

He needed to know what he did wrong. He thought that maybe if he found out, then he'd finally be able to move on instead of asking himself so many questions. He thought that everything was going so well, so he needed to know why it ended so suddenly and without an explanation.

Carlos froze outside of the apartment door and stared at it for a moment, desperately trying to figure out what he was going to say. He'd thought about it in the car, but he still couldn't find the right words. But that didn't matter because, when he knocked on the door, Lola didn't answer it.

Instead, a man around his age opened the door. He was smiling at first but the smile disappeared when he saw Carlos. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair and cleared his throat.

"Um, can I help you?"

Carlos nervously scratched his arm, his eyes darting away from the stranger, "Y-Yes. I-I wanted to...Is Lola here?"

"No, she isn't."

"D-Do you know where I could find her?"

The man shook his head, "She—She isn't back from work yet."

Carlos frowned and looked at his watch, "Really? But she finishes at half four...It's almost six."

The man at the door shrugged, "Must have gone out with friends."

Carlos heard a voice from inside the apartment, asking who was at the door.

"Oh, it's no one," the stranger replied to them.

But then Kendall came into view and his expression turned hard when he saw Carlos, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I—I wanted to see Lola."

"And I told him she's not in..."

Kendall looked down at his friend in confusion and then looked back at Carlos who was rocking nervously on the balls of his feet.

"She doesn't want to see you," Kendall said.

"But why?" Carlos replied desperately. "What did I do? Whatever it was, will you tell her that I'm really sorry."

Kendall just continued to glare at him, making Carlos even more uncomfortable so he moved his gaze to the boy in front of him. The short, brunette nodded with a sigh.

"I'll tell her."

Carlos kept looking at him, frowning slightly but then he gave him a small smile, "Thank you...Y-You look familiar."

The brunette man sighed, "I-I'm Logan, Lola's brother...Twin brother."

Carlos raised his eyebrows and looked confused, "Oh...really? Okay, um, cool. Well, tell her I stopped by? And that I miss her?"

"I will."

Carlos gave a thankful smile and a small nod before he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the building.

Kendall dragged Logan back inside the apartment and gave him a stern, quizzical look.

"What's going on, Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he come here? I thought he hurt you...I thought he knew about you."

Logan sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Kendall followed, not leaving him until he got an explanation.

"He doesn't know that I'm Lola...But his best friend does."

"What?"

Logan ran a hand over his face and looked up at Kendall, "When I went to the bar on Thursday...I didn't see Carlos. I saw James. He saw right through me...and he told me to stay away from Carlos."

"What? It's none of his goddamn business! You shouldn't have to listen to him!"

"But he'll tell Carlos. To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't already told him."

"But Carlos really likes you and you're crazy about him. You shouldn't have to give him up."

Logan shrugged and stared down at his glass, "He would have found out eventually."

"Well how do you know that that's not a good thing? You should just tell him and then you can move on from this. You can be together."

"But Carlos is straight! He'd go running if he found out that I'm a guy."

"You don't know that...He didn't just like you for your looks, right? So maybe you two could even just be friends?"

"I don't know..."

"No!" Kendall grinned, "I've got it!"

Logan's eyebrows rose, "What?"

"We get him to fall in love with you as you are."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I've told you, he's straight."

"And if he really likes your personality, then he won't be able to resist you. We just have to get him to hang out with us and you can work your charms on him."

"That'll never work."

"Just try it, you never know."

"But what about James? If he hears I'm hanging out with Carlos, then he'll tell him everything."

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't say anything."

Logan stared at him, "This is a poorly thought out plan."

"Hey! It _just_ came to me, okay? We'll figure something out. So, you in?"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "I guess so."

* * *

><p>Carlos was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and reached for his bedside table. Just as he picked up the phone, it stopped ringing and he sighed. But once he saw who the missed call was from, he sat bolt upright.<p>

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, mentally hitting himself for missing Lola's call.

He was about to phone right back when he noticed that he had a voicemail message. Carlos took a deep breath and then held the phone to his ear.

"_Carlos, um, hi. I think we need to talk; I miss you and I'm sorry. Can you come over? If you don't want to see me, I understand. But if you do, text me to let me know you're on your way? Okay, well, bye."_

Carlos jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a purple polo shirt before he ran to the bathroom, stopping quickly to grab some boxers from his underwear drawer. He showered quickly and made himself look presentable. Then he sent a text to Lola.

_I'm on my way x_

* * *

><p>Logan jumped off the sofa and ran to Kendall's room when the text came through. Kendall looked up from buttoning his plaid shirt and raised an eyebrow at his flustered friend.<p>

"Kendall, he's coming over!"

"Well that's good, isn't it?"

"But I'm not ready! I wasn't expecting him here so quickly! What do I wear?"

Kendall sighed and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You'll be fine, okay? I'll help you find something."

"I don't know what to do, Kendall! I can't lie to him anymore, it's not right!"

Kendall raised his eyebrows, "You want to tell him the truth?"

Logan groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, "I want to...but I can't. I really don't want to lose him."

"You won't lose him."

"You don't know that! He'll probably think I'm disgusting...What if he says horrible things? I can't handle that."

Kendall watched with a sympathetic gaze as Logan panicked and threw his arms about. He stepped closer and grabbed Logan's arms, bringing them down to his side.

"I'll go with whatever you think is best. Okay?"

Logan sighed and bowed his head, feeling ashamed of himself, "I can't tell him...not yet."

* * *

><p>Carlos reached the apartment and froze outside of the door. He got a sense of déjà vu. He'd only been here a couple of days ago and he still had no idea what he was going to say to Lola. He bit on his bottom lip nervously and then knocked on the door.<p>

Carlos' breath hitched slightly when Lola answered the door with a shy smile. He had missed seeing her and couldn't help grinning widely at her.

"Hey Carlos."

"Hi! Hey, um, these are for you."

Carlos thrust out his hand and offered her a bouquet of daisies that he had picked up on his way. Lola blushed but smiled thankfully as she accepted them and held them close to smell them.

"They're lovely. Thank you."

Lola stepped aside and let Carlos into the apartment. He suddenly became nervous when he saw that Kendall was sitting on the couch watching TV. The blonde looked over at him and gave him a smile and a small wave. Carlos forced a smile and awkwardly waved back; he jumped when he felt a soft touch to his arm and he turned to see Lola looking at him with a soft smile.

"I'm really sorry, Carlos."

"W-What happened? Did I do something wrong? I swear, I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect. It was my fault; I-I got scared."

Carlos frowned in confusion, "Why?"

Lola shrugged and glanced at Kendall for support before continuing, "I guess that I thought we were moving too fast and I got scared."

Carlos grabbed Lola's hands and gazed into her eyes, "I'm sorry. We can take it slow? Just, please? I don't want to lose you."

Lola smiled widely, "I don't want to lose you either...B-But there's one more thing."

Carlos' smile faltered and he waited nervously.

"I have to go away."

"What do you mean?"

"For work. T-There's this course that I have to go on. It'll take about a week."

"Oh. Will I be able to see you when you get back?"

Lola smiled again, "If you still want to."

"Of course I will!"

"You're willing to wait for me?"

"Definitely. I'd do anything for you."

Lola's cheeks turned pink and she bit on her bottom lip, "I really am sorry about ignoring you. You don't deserve that."

"Let's just forget about it; all I have to worry about now is how I'm going to get through another week of not seeing you," Carlos laughed lightly.

Lola laughed in response and glanced over at Kendall as he stood up and came over with a grin.

"I have an idea," the blonde spoke up, nudging Carlos in the side. "You should come out with me?"

"W-What?" Carlos replied nervously. "I-I, uh, I didn't think you liked me."

"What gave you that idea?"

"The other day, when I-I came over..."

"Oh, that was just a misunderstanding. But we should totally hang out. How about Saturday night? Or are you working?"

Carlos hesitated, glancing at Lola who just gave him a small, amused smile, "Um...I'm working. But I finish at six."

"Awesome! You can come out with me and Logan then."

Carlos' eyes widened, "You and Logan?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"B-But isn't he Lola's brother?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that?"

"Why not?" Lola frowned. "He's not going to interrogate you or anything; he's really nice."

"But what if he doesn't like me? He might try and stop me seeing you."

"He wouldn't do that. And anyway, we're like the same person; he won't hate you."

"You sure?"

"Positive...You'd of had to meet him properly soon anyway."

Carlos fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie and looked nervous. Lola sighed and stepped closer to him, resting a gentle hand on his arm and looking into his eyes.

"Please? For me? I promise that he'll behave."

Carlos cracked a small smile and slowly nodded his head, "Okay."

Both Lola and Kendall grinned at him and the blonde wrapped an arm around the small man's shoulders. He ruffled his hair and leant against his side.

"Shall we meet you after work then? Where do you work again?"

"_Spin_? The bar near the ice rink?"

"Oh," Kendall's smile fell. "I was there the other week..."

"You were?"

"Yeah...I don't think the guy behind the bar was very happy with me."

Carlos frowned and Lola looked just as confused as he did.

"Who was it? What did you do?" Carlos asked.

Kendall shrugged, "I was, sort of, hitting on him. I think he said his name was James?"

"You were hitting on James?"

"What? He's hot!" Kendall grinned. "It probably would be best if I didn't stop by again. You could just meet us somewhere? Also, it would probably be best if you didn't mention you were hanging out with us...Y'know, in case he remembers me."

"But I tell James everything..."

Lola laid a gentle hand on Carlos' arm and gave him a pleading look, "Please, Carlos? I don't want him to ruin everything."

Carlos looked slightly confused but he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to Lola, so he sighed and nodded his head, "Okay, I guess I could just keep quiet."

Lola smiled and hugged him, "Thank you."

Carlos grinned and hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go. He let out a small whine when the hug was broken and Lola laughed lightly at his pout.

"Lola?" Carlos suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a twin brother?"

Lola's eyes went wide and she glanced at Kendall in a slight panic, "Um…I guess I just forgot to mention it. You know now though."

Lola forced a smile on her face, hoping that her poor excuse was enough for Carlos. The Latino just nodded and seemed to accept what she said.

"Yeah, that's true, I guess," Carlos glanced down at his watch and sighed. "I have to go to work now."

Lola's face fell slightly, she'd missed seeing Carlos and his visit was just too short.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you next week then."

Carlos nodded quickly, "Yes, definitely!"

Lola smiled affectionately and Kendall stepped forward to pat Carlos on the back.

"And I'll see you on Saturday. It'll be fun."

Carlos nodded again, "Okay, yeah. I hope so."

Lola walked Carlos to the door and they paused to say their goodbyes. Carlos looked nervous and he gave Lola a hopeful look.

"C-Can I have a goodbye kiss?" he asked quietly.

Lola bit on her bottom lip, trying to hide her smile over how adorable Carlos looked. She looked back at Kendall who was watching in amusement. Kendall quickly got the hint and he covered his eyes, turning his back on the couple.

Lola turned back to Carlos and ran a gentle hand down the side of his face, cupping his cheek and then leaning in.

Carlos sighed into the kiss and held onto Lola's hips. Lola kissed hesitantly but still loved the feeling of their lips pressed together, moving slowly.

They both pulled back with red tinting their cheeks. Lola straightened up her dress and then flashed Carlos a crooked smile.

"Bye, Lola," Carlos sighed, giving her a small wave and then turning to walk down the corridor.

He turned back to look at her one more time before he turned the corner and Lola stared after him, closing the door once he was out of sight. She leant back against the closed door and let out a heavy sigh. Kendall came over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You did good."

"But I still feel like a terrible person. He's going to hate me when he finds out how much I've lied to him."

"Well, I don't think you should worry. I've got a good feeling about this. And Carlos seems like a sweet guy, I can't see him doing anything horrible if he finds out."

"I really hope he doesn't," Lola sighed again, turning to bury her face in Kendall's chest and dreading the week that was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>So, be honest, good or bad?<strong>

**I do like parts of this...I just don't know. I'll try my hardest on the next chapter, I sort of know where I'm going (: **

**Thanks guys x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys, I am _sooo_ sorry that this has taken forever to be updated! I've been really struggling with it since it wasn't going in a direction that I was happy with. But I've been thinking it over and I've _hopefully_ got it back on track. I know sort of where this is going again now, so hopefully the next update won't be so far away. That's if anyone is still reading...? **

**Please, if you are still interested in me continuing this, leave a review to let me know!**

**A big thank you to those of you who reviewed the last update;** _lyokodreamer, KaylahLily, squoctobird, 3m0W0lfV4ld4, Carla, TidusGT, Moo-cakes, Demon'sAngel17, MyWonderLand209, 1Avid-reader, Lil Badass Kaulitz, BaronofDenmark, Achi94, amrice101, _and _Vampire-Goth-Girl. _**I hope some of you are still reading this and I'd love to get your opinions on this next chapter.**

**So, here we go...**

* * *

><p>"Logan, come on!" Kendall shouted, waiting by the door and checking his phone. "We're gonna be late!"<p>

Logan came shuffling out of his bedroom moments later, finishing rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and biting on his bottom lip, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"You've had loads of opportunities to tell him the truth…"

"I know," Logan sighed, grabbing his jacket from where it lay on the back of the couch. "He's going to hate me. Maybe we should just not go out tonight…Maybe I should just give up."

"No, I'm not letting you give up. This'll work, just trust me. Now, you texted him the details, right? He knows where to meet us?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, I told him."

"Great! Then let's get going!"

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and enthusiastically led him out of the apartment, down to where the cab was waiting for them.

Logan's hands were shaking with nerves and he kept tugging at the sleeves of his jacket while biting on his bottom lip.

"You're gonna have no lips left if you keep chewing them like that…" Kendall told him with a smirk.

Logan frowned at him and stopped biting them for a moment, "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Logan against his side, "I know you are. But it'll be fine. You just need to relax."

"I can't!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled Logan in by the back of his neck, pressing their lips together. Logan wanted to protest, not really in the mood for this. But Kendall's touch was comforting and he eventually shut his eyes, letting his lips move with Kendall's. Kendall smiled when he felt Logan's tense body relax and lean against his own. He pulled away a moment later and Logan was smiling back at him.

"You feel better now?"

"A little," Logan nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Logan climbed out of the cab and his eyes immediately scanned the area. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted Carlos leaning against the wall near the entrance of the bar.

"Fuck," he breathed. "There's Carlos."

Kendall followed his gaze and smiled, "Just be cool."

"But he looks so hot!" Logan panicked, staring at Carlos in his tight, black jeans, red t-shirt and leather jacket.

Kendall chuckled and patted Logan on the back as he lead him over to Carlos, "Just try not to jump him, okay?"

Logan groaned, "I'll try."

Carlos' head finally turned and saw them approaching. He quickly stepped away from the wall and gave them a friendly wave.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Carlos…You remember Logan, right?"

Carlos nervously smiled at the brunette boy and nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. Hello."

Logan smiled back, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets, "Hey."

"Well, shall we?" Kendall asked, pointing to the bar. "I need a drink."

Carlos and Logan both agreed and followed the blonde inside. They found a table and Kendall waited for Carlos and Logan to sit down before he offered to go and get them some drinks.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither one sure what to say. Logan eventually plucked up the courage and he turned to Carlos, clearing his throat.

"So, how was work?"

Carlos shrugged with a smile, "Oh, it was okay…It was pretty funny actually."

"It was?" Logan smiled.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded. "James, he's my best friend and I work with him too…Well, this woman was flirting with him, so he flirted back like he always does, but it turns out that she had a boyfriend. Yeah, he didn't seem very happy when he saw them."

Carlos paused to laugh and Logan let out a chuckle as well.

"But that wasn't the best part," Carlos grinned. "See, that woman pretended like she wasn't interested in James and she pretended to be all angry in front of her boyfriend and then she threw her drink over him!"

Logan laughed in surprise and couldn't help feeling glad about James getting a drink thrown in his face.

"So, uh, what do you do?" Carlos asked once their laughter had calmed down.

"Oh, me?" Logan panicked for a moment. "Um, I—I work as a teaching assistant."

Carlos' eyebrows shot up, "You do? So does Lola!"

Logan let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, she does. I, sort of, got her the job."

"You did? That's so sweet! You must be a great brother."

"T-Thanks."

"I don't know why Lola never mentioned you before…"

Logan awkwardly shrugged, "Yeah…"

Logan was thankful to see Kendall coming back with their drinks and it helped to change the conversation.

"How was practice today, Kendall?" Logan asked.

Carlos frowned in confusion, "Practice?"

Kendall nodded with a smile, "I play ice hockey."

"You do? I _love_ ice hockey!"

"That's awesome! The three of us should go see a game sometime," Kendall suggested, smiling when Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "Or you two could come see me play."

"That'd be so cool!"

Logan smiled at Carlos' excitement, watching him talk animatedly with Kendall about his team and tactics. Carlos also seemed to be very interested in hearing about the various injuries Kendall had gotten over the last few years.

Logan slipped out partway through the conversation to grab them some more drinks and to take a breather. He still felt nervous around Carlos and wished that he was Lola right now; he always felt more confident when he was her and Carlos liked her a lot more. Logan hated not being able to touch Carlos or to flirt with him. He didn't want to scare him away.

Logan leant against the bar and stared across the room at Carlos and Kendall still laughing and talking with each other. He sighed. He loved that they were getting along so well, Logan just wished that he could have that with Carlos.

Before heading back over to them, Logan ordered a shot of vodka for himself to try and relax. Then he grabbed their beers and returned to the table.

"There you are!" Kendall smiled when Logan sat back down.

"We were wondering where you went," Carlos told him.

Logan's eyebrows rose slightly, "You were?"

Carlos nodded and Logan couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, well, I just went to get us some more drinks. So, here."

"Thanks!" Carlos grinned and Kendall gave him a nod. "So, Logan, Kendall said that you two played hockey together at school?"

Logan nodded with a smile, "Yeah, we did. We made a great team actually."

"Didn't you want to carry on playing?"

"I was never as good as Kendall. I just did it for fun, y'know?"

Kendall decided to choose that moment to start telling Carlos how amazing Logan actually was at ice hockey, making Logan blush. Carlos listened intently as Kendall talked about the games where Logan won MVP and the times that he scored the winning goal – although, Logan was pretty sure that most of those games were actually _Kendall_.

Kendall finally took a break in telling Carlos how amazing Logan was to go to the bathroom.

"Wow," Carlos chuckled. "He sure had some nice things to say about you…"

Logan laughed and blushed lightly.

Carlos pulled out his phone and pouted slightly when he saw that he had no new messages. Logan raised an eyebrow and leant over.

"You okay?"

Carlos nodded, "Yeah. I just, I wonder what Lola's up to."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, she told me that she was doing okay."

"She did?" Carlos' face relaxed slightly. "Well that's good."

Logan nodded, "You—You really like her, don't you?"

Carlos blushed and avoided eye contact with Logan, "Yeah, I do."

"But why?" Logan asked. "I mean, is she really that great?"

Carlos stared at him in surprise, "Yeah! She's amazing! She's just so pretty and smart and funny." Carlos sighed and picked at the label on his beer bottle, "I've never met anyone like her. Sometimes I…No, forget it."

Logan sat up slightly, "No, what were you gonna say?"

Carlos shook his head, "No, it's stupid. I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Logan rested a gentle hand on top of Carlos', "Carlos, you can tell me."

"But you'll tell your sister and then she'll think I'm pathetic."

"She won't think that! A-And I won't tell her."

Carlos looked at him sceptically, "You promise."

Logan gave Carlos' hand a quick squeeze and he smiled, "I promise."

Carlos bit on his lip for a moment and then he sighed, "Sometimes…well, pretty much all the time actually, I feel like—like I'm not good enough for her."

"Why on earth would you think that?"

Carlos shrugged, "Well, I'm not really very clever and I'm not exactly the best looking guy ever. She could do so much better than me."

"Carlos," Logan sighed. "Lola _really_ likes you. You should never think that you're not good enough."

"But she's just so perfect. I don't understand why she would want me."

"She's not perfect, Carlos. No one is."

"Well, she's perfect to me," Carlos mumbled, slipping his hand out from under Logan's.

Logan stared at Carlos with tears brimming in his eyes, his heart swelling with love for the other boy. Carlos thought he was perfect. Well, not _him_ but Lola. Logan wanted desperately to grab Carlos and kiss him and tell him how perfect _he_ was, but he had to refrain from doing that.

Carlos awkwardly cleared his throat, "So, uh, Logan. Do _you_ have a girlfriend?"

"Me? No. No, I'm gay, so…But I don't have a boyfriend either."

Carlos' eyes widened, "Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Logan gave him a soft smile, "It's okay."

Kendall finally returned from the bathroom but didn't sit down. He clapped Logan on the back and smiled at both of them.

"We should go dance."

"What?" Logan frowned.

Kendall pointed across the room to the dance floor and then wiggled his eyebrows at Logan. Carlos laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll dance if you do," Carlos told Logan.

Kendall just grinned and grabbed Logan's hand to pull him out of his seat, knowing how much the brunette didn't like dancing. Logan quickly grabbed Carlos' hand to pull him along behind him.

Logan couldn't help laughing as Kendall and Carlos immediately started to dance to the music while he just stood there self-consciously.

"Come on, Logan, you have to dance!" Kendall told him.

Logan slowly started to move his hips, feeling silly and embarrassed. Carlos rolled his eyes at him and grabbed Logan's hands, from where they were stuck at Logan's side, and he helped Logan to move better.

"Just pretend no one else is here," Carlos told him. "No one's watching you anyway. Just have fun with it."

Logan tried to relax a bit and looking up at Carlos' smiling face seemed to help with that.

Logan caught Kendall's eye and the blonde gave him a smirk before he turned around and disappeared through the crowd of people, leaving Logan and Carlos alone. Carlos didn't notice; his attention was still on Logan. Logan chuckled when Carlos started to sway his hips and attempted to copy.

"Dancing's fun," Carlos laughed, slinging his arm around Logan's shoulders and then he frowned as he glanced around. "Where'd Kendall go?"

Logan's eyes scanned the dance floor and he shrugged, "Not sure."

Carlos let out a sudden laugh and pointed across the crowded space, "There he is."

Logan grinned when he spotted Kendall, dancing closely with a tall, well-built, brunette man. Kendall had his arms linked behind the man's head and the brunette was gripping Kendall's hips, holding the blonde up against him. Logan's eyebrows rose when he saw the brunette lean down and press his lips to Kendall's neck, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Wow," Carlos breathed. "He works fast."

Logan kept watching Kendall, shaking his head in amusement but then he felt Carlos watching him.

"I'm not getting in the way, am I?" Carlos asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"What? Why would you be in the way?"

Carlos shrugged, "Well, don't you want to pick guys up too, like Kendall is? I mean, that guy over there has been staring at you since we started dancing."

Logan's head snapped around to see a guy, not too far away, dancing with his friends but he was obviously watching Logan and he smiled when he caught Logan's eye. Logan quickly looked back at Carlos with wide eyes and the Latino smirked.

"You can go over if you want to."

Logan quickly shook his head, "No. No, I'm not going to leave you…and he's not my type."

"Really?" Carlos frowned, looking back over at the guy cruising Logan. "But he's hot…isn't he?"

"I-I guess so. But I'm not interested. He can do better than me anyway. Come on, let's just keep dancing."

"Hey, never think you're not good enough. Isn't that what you told me?"

Logan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, but—"

"No buts. You sure you don't want to go over there?"

Logan quickly shook his head, "No. Can we carry on dancing?"

"Sure," Carlos smiled.

Logan was happily dancing with Carlos but then was interrupted when the guy that had been eyeing him up came over, tapping Logan on the shoulder. Carlos grinned and nudged Logan.

"Hey," the guy smiled at Logan. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Logan's eyes grew wide and he stared at him and then back at Carlos, "Uh…I-I'm already dancing with him, sorry."

Carlos patted Logan on the back and smiled at the other guy, "But I was just about to go get another drink, so he's all yours."

Logan opened his mouth to protest but Carlos had already slipped his way through the crowd, giving Logan a wink. He jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab his hips and he nervously stared up at the other man who was attempting to dance with him. It felt awkward dancing with him and Logan gasped when he felt someone else slip their arms around his waist. He quickly looked back over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Kendall.

Kendall smiled at Logan; raising an eyebrow in curiosity and looking up at the stranger Logan was dancing with. The stranger frowned at the blonde and tried to pull Logan closer.

"Sorry," Kendall told him, pushing the man's hands away. "I'm cutting in."

"I was here first."

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned Logan's head to the side, sealing his lips in a kiss to make a point. The other guy glared at them both and then walked away, grumbling.

"Thank you," Logan sighed, hugging Kendall tightly.

"It's alright. What even was that? I thought you were dancing with Carlos?"

Logan ran his hand over his face, "He thought he was getting in the way, so he went to get a drink."

Kendall's eyes searched the room and he nodded when he saw Carlos, "Let's go join him."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and weaved him off the dance floor and over to the bar, quickly finding Carlos. He looked surprised to see them.

"You're back quick. What happened to the guys you were dancing with?"

Kendall shrugged, "They weren't anything special. We'd rather hang out with you, buddy."

Carlos grinned and looked between Logan and Kendall, "Really?"

Logan nodded with a smile, "Really. Do you want another drink?"

"It's my turn to get the drinks," Carlos told him, still grinning and then he turned to draw the attention of the bartender.

* * *

><p>They shared a cab home, dropping Carlos off first. Kendall made sure to make the other two go in first so that he could squash Logan up against Carlos, which Logan didn't find too amusing.<p>

Kendall leant over so that his lips were by Logan's ear and he whispered so that Carlos could hear, "You should ask him to hang out again."

Logan glanced at Kendall, "When?"

"Monday night. Movie night."

Logan took a nervous breath and then cleared his throat, gaining Carlos' attention, "Um, would you, maybe, want to come to ours on Monday night to watch a movie?"

"Oh…I'm working on Monday night."

Logan's face fell slightly and he shrugged, "Oh, okay. Maybe another time then…"

"I could get James to switch with me?" Carlos said quickly. "I'll do his morning shift. He's been complaining about that."

Logan's eyebrows rose slightly, "Really? Y-You don't have to. We can find another night…"

Carlos shook his head, "No, I want to. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I," Logan smiled.

Logan's smile faltered when he noticed Carlos staring at it and he blushed lightly, turning his head away.

Carlos couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Logan's body, taking in every detail. He was still in shock over finding out that Lola had an identical twin…and they really _were_ identical. Looking at Logan made Carlos miss Lola but he was also comforted by Logan's presence because he felt like a piece of her was there with him.

They pulled up outside of Carlos' building and he pulled them both in for a hug.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, guys. It was awesome."

"No problem," Kendall smiled. "We'll see you on Monday."

Carlos nodded happily, "Yeah, definitely! Bye!"

"Bye Carlos," Logan smiled as Carlos waved at him and then climbed out of the cab.

Once the car moved away, Logan sighed and fell against Kendall's side. Kendall wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Logan said hesitantly. "Tonight was just weird, that's all."

"You had fun though, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I was good. And I got to see Carlos. But it's just weird him not _knowing_ me, y'know?"

Kendall nodded slowly, "You two still got along really well though. He seemed to really like you."

Logan sighed, "But there were times when I'd see him look at me and I just _know_ that he was thinking of her. Then he'd look disappointed that I'm not her."

"You should take that as a compliment, Logan. You _are_ her and he obviously cares about you _a lot_."

"Still don't change the fact that he's not gay. He wants to be with _girl_ me. Not _me_."

"You don't know that…"

"He's gonna freak when he finds out the truth."

"You don't know that either. Sure, he might be a bit upset, but he's your friend and if he cares about you then he'll learn to accept you."

Logan shook his head and then leant it on Kendall's shoulder, "Not everyone's as accepting as you."

Kendall turned to kiss the top of his head, "Well, it's a good job you'll always have me then."

"Thanks Kendall," Logan exhaled, relaxing against his best friend and praying that this week would go by quickly and turn out better than expected.

But Logan doubted that his prayers would be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I <em>do<em> have more stuff planned for the next one. I just wanted to get this up for you guys because I feel terrible about pretty much abandoning this story. **

**I hope you get the next update up soon...if you want it.**

**Let me know! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm finally updating this again. Sorry it too a while _again_; I had a lot of Uni work to do but I'm back home for the holidays now, so I have a lot more free time!**

**Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter; **_fancykid, amrice101, TidusGT, Caibriam, Demon'sAngel17, Mz GiggleBox, Carla, kk, MiaCnnr, yaoilover6969, Fetish, gleechild, Lil Badass Kaulitz, 1Avid-reader, kendallsgirl12, MyWonderLand209 Katerina The Von _and_ rainy days and silver dreams._

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wasn't planning on ending this chapter where it did, but I obviously had too much planned for it and it was getting too long, so I have split it in two. I'm excited for the next one though, so look out for that. **

**Also, I guess I should put a warning for sort-of Lord of the Rings spoilers? Maybe.**

**Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"You're swapping shifts with me?" James questioned hopefully, his eyebrows raised. "But you hate Monday mornings as much as I do."<p>

Carlos shrugged, "Well, you've had more than me recently and I'd, sort of, like the night off."

"Why? You got plans?"

Carlos quickly shook his head, remembering what Kendall had said about not wanting James to know, "No. Just wanted to relax, y'know? Maybe watch a movie or something."

James nodded, "Oh, alright then. As long as you're sure you don't mind swapping?"

"I'm fine with it," Carlos smiled.

"Thanks man," James grinned, pulling his best friend in for a hug. "I owe you one."

Carlos just smiled in response, not mentioning that it was James who was doing the favour.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on the couch and watched Logan run back and forth, desperately trying to clean the apartment up before Carlos arrived. Kendall kept rolling his eyes and trying to convince Logan that the apartment was fine and that he was just stressed.<p>

"It needs to be perfect!"

"Logan, it _is_. Carlos has been here before anyway. He knows what to expect."

Kendall got up and grabbed Logan's arm, stopping him from cleaning the coffee table for the third time. He took the cleaning equipment away from him and gently held Logan's cheek in his hand.

"Stop stressing."

Logan nodded nervously and accepted the quick kiss that Kendall planted on his lips. He jumped suddenly when he heard the door go and Kendall had to give him a shove to go and answer it.

"Hey Logan!" Carlos grinned once the door was open, throwing his arms around the other man and giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey," Logan replied, hugging him back with a content grin.

Logan led Carlos into the apartment and watched him greet Kendall with a hug. Then they all went to settle on the couch to start the movie.

Kendall purposely sat on one end, taking up as much space as possible and he pulled Logan down beside him. Carlos happily sat on the other side of Logan, his leg pressed up against the other man's and Logan stared at it for a moment but then quickly looked away.

They spent the next few minutes just sitting there and talking about what they'd been up to since they last saw each other. Logan smiled and found it relaxing; he was feeling more comfortable around Carlos and was thankful that Carlos seemed to be enjoying their company.

Kendall got off the couch to go and pull out a DVD. Logan took the opportunity to shuffle away from Carlos a little bit, just enough so that he wasn't pressed up against his side anymore. As much as he enjoyed that, it was getting a bit too difficult to stop himself from moving his hand from where it rested on his knee over to Carlos'.

"So, what are we watching?" Kendall asked, staring at the shelf that held their movie collection. When he looked back at the couch, he was just answered with shrugs from the other two, "Carlos, you're the guest, what do you want to watch?"

Carlos stood up and crouched down beside Kendall, eyes searching over the DVD covers as he tried to make a decision. Logan remained on the sofa, eyes staring across the room at them, casting downwards every so often and admiring the way that Carlos' ass looked in the snug jeans that he was wearing. Logan blushed whenever he realised what he was doing and had to reluctantly pull his eyes away every time.

"You sure you want to watch that?" Logan heard Kendall ask. "It's pretty long…"

"But it's _so_ good!" Carlos exclaimed, getting to his feet and turning to Logan. "Do you wanna watch _The __Lord of the Rings_?"

Kendall stood up with a laugh, clutching the case in his hand, "Of course he does. They're his favourites."

Logan smiled and nodded his head, "I love them. Which one are we watching?"

"Fellowship," Kendall answered.

"Gotta start from the beginning," Carlos added with a grin, excitedly returning to take his place beside Logan.

Kendall set up the DVD player and Logan turned to smile at Carlos.

"You really like _The_ _Lord of the Rings_?"

Carlos nodded quickly, "Totally! They're _so_ cool! James always says they're nerdy but he stills watches them with me. I think he just likes the fights though."

Logan chuckled, "That's like Kendall. He likes to just skip to the battle scenes."

"They're the best bits!" Kendall explained, taking his seat again. "There's too much talking."

Logan rolled his eyes and elbowed Kendall when he squashed up against his side again, forcing him to sit closer to Carlos again.

"You wouldn't know what was going on without the talking."

Carlos nodded, "The talking's cool. I like it."

"You won't like it when Logan says every line along with it though," Kendall smirked but it fell when Carlos grinned in response.

"You do that too?" he turned to Logan. "James gets _so_ pissed when I do that!"

"You're perfect for each other," Kendall mumbled in amusement and Logan quickly elbowed him again.

"Just press play, Kendall," Logan grumbled.

Kendall eventually hit the play button on the remote and sat back to enjoy the film. The silence didn't last long and Kendall rolled his eyes as soon as Logan muttered Gandalf's opening line under his breath. Carlos turned and laughed with Logan. Kendall watched them with a small, affectionate smile and, for once, didn't find Logan's line-repeating annoying, not when Carlos was joining in with him.

They were too caught up in the film and each other to notice when Kendall got up to get them beer, only snapping out of it when Kendall thrust the bottles into their hands. Kendall also took it upon himself to order the pizza.

"Where did you go?" Logan asked when Kendall returned, surprising him.

"Oh, just went into the kitchen to order the pizza," he explained, holding up his phone.

Carlos' face lit up at the mention of food, "Sweet!"

"Meat Feast alright?"

Carlos looked like he was practically drooling, "I _love_ that."

"Alright, shush," Logan interrupted. "They've just got to Rivendell."

"Ooh!" Carlos replied in excitement, his attention back on the television.

The rest of the evening continued in pretty much the same way. Carlos and Logan were 'geeking out' over the film while Kendall sat back and watched them in amusement. He was happy when the final battle scene came on and sat up slightly in his seat. Carlos and Logan both let out a collective gasp when Boromir was hit by the first arrow and Carlos gripped onto Logan's sleeve for comfort. Logan was too engrossed in the film to even notice.

"You can't be crying," Kendall teased as he looked over at the two of them as Aragorn ran over to Boromir.

"Shut up, it's sad!" Logan sniffed and Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, but you've seen it so much…"

Kendall was ignored and he just stayed quiet until the end of the film, getting up to clear things away as soon as the credits started to roll. Carlos and Logan stayed sitting on the couch to discuss the film and Kendall just left them to it.

"Shit," Carlos cursed when he noticed the time. "I should go. I have to get back before James does. I told him that I was just staying at home tonight."

Logan nodded, feeling slightly disappointed, "Okay, thanks for coming tonight though."

"I had a _great_ time!" Carlos grinned. "Thanks for inviting me…Hey, where'd Kendall go?"

Logan glanced around with a frown, "Huh. He must have gone to his room."

"Well, will you tell him that I said goodbye and thank you?"

"Yeah, I will."

Logan showed Carlos to the door and he let out a small sigh as he watched him walk out. However, Carlos turned to him with a big smile and Logan couldn't help smiling back.

"We should do this again."

"I'd love that."

Carlos gave Logan a big hug and Logan had to try his hardest not to cling to him and tell him to stay. He reluctantly let go when Carlos pulled away and then he waved him off as he watched him disappear down the hall.

As soon as the door was shut, Logan was running over to Kendall's bedroom and bursting through the door. Kendall was lounging on his bed in a pair of sweatpants while he flipped through a hockey magazine. He glanced up at Logan and smiled, placing his magazine on the bedside table and letting his best friend crawl next to him on the bed.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Logan nodded with a grin, "It was great!"

"You two sure got along well. He was really into you."

Logan shook his head with a blush, "He was into the _movie_."

"And you," Kendall smirked. "You were both acting like you were the only two people in the world."

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, knowing that Kendall must have felt left out.

"Don't apologise. It was great to see you like that. It's been ages since you've been comfortable around someone other than me."

"I really like him, Kendall."

"I know you do."

"I don't want to lose him, but I know that I will."

"You don't know that."

Logan sighed and curled up against Kendall's side, resting his head on the man's shoulder, "But I lied to him…a pretty big lie. _I_ hate myself for it."

Kendall kissed the top of his head and held him tight, "You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, Logan…Hey, you should invite Carlos to my hockey game on Wednesday."

"What? Really? You think so?"

Kendall nodded, "Would I have suggested it otherwise?"

"Yeah, but, you don't think he'll be fed up of hanging out with us so much?"

"Logan, you have to make the most of this week…and I could tell that he had a lot of fun tonight. Plus, he said he wanted to go to a game."

Logan nodded, thinking it over. Kendall soothingly ran a hand up and down Logan's side and watched him closely.

"Okay," Logan agreed with a sigh. "B-But it'll just be us two. You'll be on the ice. What do I do?"

"You just be yourself and he'll love you. You've been fine so far. You don't need me, Logan. Now, come on, get out of my bed. We both have work in the morning."

Logan groaned and rolled off the bed with a pout. Kendall laughed at his expression and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't pull that face."

"But your bed's comfier than mine."

Kendall sighed, "If you promise not to hog all the covers again, then you can sleep in here with me."

Logan's face lit up and he rushed out of the room to get ready for bed, shouting 'thank you!' as he went.

* * *

><p>Since Lola had gone on her trip, Carlos had tried to phone her every day but he could never reach her. But he'd always receive a text from her later on, apologising for missing his call and telling him that he was okay and that she'd see him soon. Carlos was disappointed every time that he heard the generic answerphone message. He was missing her like crazy and was desperate to hear her voice. Sure, Logan sounded pretty similar to her but to Carlos it was just a bit weird. Logan sounded <em>too<em> much like Lola, sometimes Carlos would think he was actually sitting beside her but, when he turned, he was surprised to see Logan. He felt bad when he got disappointed over Logan sitting there; Logan was a great guy and Carlos loved spending time with him but the constant reminder of Lola upset him slightly. He just couldn't wait for her to come back from her trip.

* * *

><p>"Excited for tonight?" Kendall asked as he sat on top of a washing machine, watching Logan load their laundry into the dryer.<p>

Logan glanced up at him with a frown, "No."

"Sure you are. You're just nervous again. But I keep telling you that you don't need to be."

"You texted him with all the details, right?" Logan checked.

Kendall nodded, "Yep. He's meeting you outside the rink at twenty past six."

Logan took a deep breath and started the dryer, "Okay. Okay, good."

Kendall watched as Logan stood there awkwardly, staring at the dryer and chewing on his bottom lip. He could tell that he was nervous again and he grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him over so that he was standing between Kendall's legs.

"Tonight's gonna be fun, okay? You won't even have to talk that much because it'll be loud and you'll both be too focused on the game."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am," Kendall smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes and batted him on the chest, "You better be good tonight. I don't want you embarrassing me."

Kendall laughed at Logan's playful grin, "Hey, I'm always good! You can count on me."

Once the clothes were finished in the dryer, Logan made Kendall get down from where he sat and help to unload the clothes while Logan folded them and put them in the basket. Kendall was telling Logan about the hockey practice that they'd had earlier that day but then he realised that his friend wasn't listening to him. He looked at Logan and sighed when he saw that he had stopped folding clothes and was too busy staring at a red dress that he held in his hands.

"Logan."

Logan ran the material through his fingers and let out a small sigh, "Sorry. I just, I miss Lola."

"Why don't you put it on, just for a little while?"

Logan shook his head and put the dress in the basket, "No, I can't."

"Why not? There's only us here."

"I'm not doing it again. Lola's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dressing as her again. She only causes trouble. I've had enough."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up, "But you love Lola."

"And so does everyone else. But I want people to love me for _me_."

"But Lola _is_ you, Logan. Well, she's part of you."

"And I wish she wasn't."

"Logan," Kendall sighed. "You don't mean that."

"I do. I'm done with her now."

Kendall watched him doubtfully, "Okay…if that's what you want."

"It is."

They walked back up to their apartment in silence, Kendall carrying to wash basket. Logan took it from him when they got back to the apartment and he started to put everything away. Kendall offered to help but Logan told him that he was fine and that he should just relax before the game.

"What shall I do with this?" Logan asked, holding up one of Kendall's hockey shirts. "You wearing it for the game?"

Kendall shook his head, "I've got one in my room. You can wear that one."

"What?" Logan laughed.

"Wear it to the game. You look cute in my shirts. Carlos will love it."

Logan blushed and shook his head, "No, that's okay. I'll just go and put it in your room."

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to Logan, taking the shirt from his hands, "No, you should wear it."

He grabbed onto the bottom of the t-shirt Logan was wearing and pulled it over Logan's head, despite the other boy's protesting. Logan crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and glared at his friend but Kendall just laughed softly and forced him into the shirt.

"There," Kendall announced, once Logan had given in and let Kendall dress him. "Aw, don't you look cute."

Kendall pushed him in the direction of a mirror and Logan screwed up his face at his reflection.

"I look ridiculous," he complained. "It's too big."

"Ergh, stop complaining, you look great. Now, go change out of those sweats and put on your black skinny jeans."

"Kendall-"

"Just go."

Logan grumbled as he went into his bedroom to hunt out his jeans.

Kendall sat back on the sofa with an amused smirk and waited for Logan to come back, hoping that the other boy wouldn't change his outfit while he was in there. He grinned when Logan came back over and he was glad to see that Logan still had his shirt on and the pair of jeans that Kendall had suggested. Logan said nothing; he just sat down beside Kendall and leant up against his side until it was time to head to the rink.

* * *

><p>Logan nervously waited outside of the building, hoping that Carlos would arrive soon. It was still ten minutes before the time that they'd agreed to meet, but Logan was getting anxious. There were people around him, already entering the building and going to take their seats and Logan shoved his fidgeting hands into his pockets and took deep breaths.<p>

"Logan!"

His head turned quickly when he heard his name being called and he grinned when he saw Carlos hurrying towards him.

"Hey."

Carlos surprised Logan by pulling him in for a quick hug, "Hey, I'm not late am I?"

Logan shook his head, "No, you're early actually."

"Oh, great! Wanna go in? I'm really excited!"

"Sure," Logan smiled. "Kendall promised us a good game."

Logan led the way inside and Carlos followed, standing close to his side. They stopped to grab refreshments on the way and then Logan took them to their seats a couple of rows up.

"I like your shirt," Carlos smirked as he caught a glimpse at the name on the back.

Logan blushed lightly, "Oh, yeah. Kendall made me wear it."

"You look cool."

"T-Thank you."

The crowd settled down as the game was about to start and the teams skated onto the ice. Carlos searched for Kendall and he grinned when he spotted him, shouting out his name and cheering. Logan looked over at him in amusement and Carlos just grinned and grabbed his hand, throwing it in the air and encouraging him to cheer with him.

Logan was surprised at how easy it was to be comfortable around Carlos. He was able to clear his mind, stop stressing out and just have fun. He forgot all about what had happened in the past and about Lola and was able to just be himself as he cheered on his best friend.

The game was coming to a close and the score was tied. The puck was in Kendall's possession and Carlos grabbed onto Logan's hand as the hockey player made his way to the net to try for the crucial shot. Logan held his breath and gripped Carlos' hand as his eyes were glued to his best friend.

The puck hit the back of the net just as the buzzer sounded. The home crowd leapt to their feet in celebration and applauded.

Carlos and Logan jumped up and immediately embraced, laughing and cheering.

"That was great!" Carlos exclaimed. "It was so exciting."

Logan nodded as he pulled back, smiling at Carlos. Carlos grinned back and his eyes drifted down to gaze at Logan's smiling mouth. He eyes widened slightly and he pulled his arms away from Logan, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the ice.

"I'm so happy they won," Logan said quietly.

Carlos nodded with a small smile, "Yeah…and Kendall's great!"

"He is. We should go down and wait for him."

"Okay," Carlos nodded.

They stood in the lobby, discussing highlights of the game and Logan watched in amusement as Carlos tried to re-enact some of them. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he turned his head to smile at Kendall.

"Hey."

"Kendall!" Carlos beamed. "Dude, you were _amazing_! Congrats!"

Kendall laughed lightly, "Thanks, man."

Logan shrugged out of his hold so that he could turn and hug him properly, "Yeah, well done. We're very proud."

"The team's actually going out for drinks to celebrate…Wanna come with?"

Carlos and Logan shared a look and then shook their heads.

"Um, actually, Logan and I were talking and…"

"We were gonna have another movie night."

Kendall raised an eyebrow while smirking at Logan, "You were?"

"Yeah," Carlos nodded with a smile. "We wanted to carry on watching _The Lord of the Rings._"

"But, um, if you wanted to watch it with us, then we can wait till you get home?"

Kendall shook his head with a smile, "Don't worry about it. _The Two Towers_, right?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"Helm's Deep is the only good bit," Kendall ignored Logan's annoyed pout at that and just patted him on the shoulder. "You two have fun. I might even get back to catch the end."

"_Carlos?"_

The three of them turned to see where the voice had come from and Logan's eyes widened in panic when he saw James walking towards them. He immediately pressed against Kendall's side and tried to avoid being seen by the tall brunette. However, Carlos was happy to see his best friend and he hugged him straight away.

"James! What are you doing here?"

"Um, I should be asking you that, you said you were seeing your grandma today?"

"Oh," Carlos blushed. "Yeah, uh…Sorry."

James looked over at Kendall and Logan with a frown, "Who are they?"

"You don't remember?" Carlos asked. "That's Kendall. He—He was the guy that hit on you."

James just looked even more confused and Kendall quickly shook his head.

"Uh, Carlos, no. I-I think I got confused. That's not who I was talking about, sorry."

"Wait, are you on the team?" James asked, suddenly interested in Kendall.

The blonde smiled with a small nod of his head, "Yep."

"Wow! Wow, you're Kendall _Knight_!" James suddenly grabbed Kendall's hand and shook it in excitement. He paused when he spotted Logan against Kendall's side and he stared down at him curiously, "Do I know you?"

Logan's eyes were wide and he glanced at Carlos quickly, then up at Kendall. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Carlos came forward.

"He's Logan. He's Lola's twin brother."

Realisation spread across James' face and his expression hardened as he looked down at the nervous man, "Oh. Is he really?"

Carlos nodded, shooting a smile at Logan, "Yep. We've been hanging out while Lola's on her trip."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Kendall said not to because he thought he hit on you once and that you'd be angry. But I guess he didn't," Carlos laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

James stared at Kendall and Logan, eyebrows raised. He glared back down at Logan and opened his mouth but Kendall suddenly grabbed James' arm and pulled him to the side.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Carlos asked, confused.

Logan shrugged as he bit on his lip, "I don't know."

Logan continued to watch them, nervous every time they looked over at him. He glanced over at Carlos and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to them anymore; his attention had been drawn to the trophy case to his right.

"Maybe we should have our movie night a different night," Logan suggested.

Carlos' head shot around to face him, "What? Why?"

"Well, James will probably want you to go back with him and –"

"No!" Carlos cut him off. "I was looking forward to it."

Logan smiled softly but then his body tensed up when Kendall and James made their way back over.

"So, James is gonna come out with me tonight," Kendall explained.

"What?" Logan exclaimed in shock.

Kendall gave him a comforting smile, "I told him that I'd introduce him to the rest of the team."

Logan glanced at James and saw that he looked pretty pleased but he was refusing to look in Logan's direction.

"That's great!" Carlos beamed. "See, Logan! We can still have our movie night!"

Logan nodded nervously and forced a smile onto his face, "Yeah."

"Carlos, will you be able to drive Logan back to ours? We're leaving now."

Carlos nodded quickly, "Sure. Come on, Logan."

"I'll see you later, Logan. Have fun," Kendall smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

Logan walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. Kendall pressed a kiss to the top of his head and then bent his head down so that he could whisper in his ear.

"I've told James everything. He's agreed to keep quiet for the next few days."

Logan was shocked. He pulled away from Kendall and looked up at James who just awkwardly cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets, still not looking at Logan. Logan gave him a grateful smile as he passed and noticed James' eyes flicker down to him. Then he joined Carlos and waved back at them as they headed for the Latino's car.

"Thanks for doing this," Kendall said once the other two were out of sight.

"Don't make me regret it," James grumbled. "I don't like seeing Carlos hurt."

"Don't worry; I have a good feeling about this."

James made a noncommittal noise and crossed his arms over his chest, "So, are we going out?"

Kendall nodded, "Yeah, follow me."

* * *

><p>Kendall had been worried about hanging out with James. All he knew about him was what he had heard from Logan and so he had an immediate dislike for him. But as the night went on, Kendall soon found that James was actually a pretty cool guy and was fun to hang out with; he could see why he was best friends with Carlos. Kendall just wished that James was more accepting of Logan. But at least Kendall had got him to agree to not tell Carlos the truth about Logan and to wait until Logan was able to come clean himself. James continued to remind Kendall that Carlos wasn't gay but Kendall still held onto the hope that everything would go right for them.<p>

Kendall ended up staying out longer than he had planned and, after sharing a cab with James, he stumbled up to his apartment.

* * *

><p>The room was quiet except for the faint sound of the DVD menu and the light breathing coming from the two men, snuggled up on the couch. Kendall quietly crept over and smiled down at Logan, who had Carlos' arms wrapped around him while the Latino's head rested on Logan's shoulder.<p>

Kendall knew that he should wake them since they'd probably be sore in the morning, but they just looked so cute and Kendall couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he grabbed the throw that was hanging over the back of the sofa and he gently laid it over them. Kendall then shut off the TV and turned down the lights before he disappeared into his bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm satisfied with it, so...<strong>

**I'm hoping the next chapter is better though, I'm actually looking forward to writing it. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought of this update (: **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I still don't know how I feel about this chapter. I'll let you guys be the judge of that (If anyone even reads this still...I know some people hate it.)**

**But thanks to those of you who did review on the last chapter;** _Mz GiggleBox, Bananjo, JPenn, squoctobird, perfectly-unperfected, rainy dayz and silver dreams, kk, TidusGT, 0music0lvr0, kendallsgirl12, Carla, Boysboysboys love em, MiaCnnr, Demon'sAngel17, Lil Badass Kaulitz, the voice of singing clouds _**and **_MyWonderLand209._

* * *

><p>Kendall shuffled out of his bedroom the next morning, walking into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. While he waited for the kettle to boil, he went over to the couch and smiled at the two figures still asleep on it. Logan was lying flat on his back while Carlos was curled up against his side, resting his head on Logan's chest and gripping at the front of his shirt.<p>

Kendall crouched down in front of them and gently ran his fingers through Logan's hair, smiling as Logan leant into his touch.

"Hey, Logie. Wake up," he called softly.

When he showed no signs of waking, Kendall resorted in shaking him gently and calling his name. The shaking jostled Carlos and his eyes opened just moments before Logan blinked awake. Carlos groaned and buried his head in Logan's chest, wanting to go back to sleep. But he suddenly stilled and looked up at Logan, jumping away in shock and sitting at the other end of the couch. Logan yawned as he sat up and he rubbed his eyes, gazing over at Carlos in surprise.

"I—I'm sorry," Carlos quickly apologised. "I, uh, I guess I fell asleep."

"That's okay," Logan smiled tiredly. "So did I."

Kendall patted Logan on the shoulder as he stood back up, "Come on, we've gotta get to work."

"Do we have to?" Logan pouted.

"Yes," Kendall chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You have forty-five minutes," he called as he walked back into the kitchen to get his coffee.

"I should go," Carlos spoke quietly.

Logan nodded and got up with him, "You sure you don't want a coffee or anything?"

Carlos shook his head, "No, I'm fine, thank you. I should let you get ready."

Carlos made sure that he had everything and then he followed Logan to the door.

"I had fun yesterday," Logan admitted as they were saying their goodbyes.

"So did I. Thanks for inviting me…and thank Kendall too. It's been fun hanging out with you guys this week."

"Yeah…Yeah, it's been good."

"Well, I better go. See you soon, man."

Carlos gave Logan a quick hug and then hurried down the hall. Logan groaned as he leant back against the closed door, missing the Latino already.

"So, when are you seeing him next?" Kendall asked, coming out of the kitchen.

Logan shrugged, "I, uh, I don't know."

"You didn't ask him? Logan, you don't have much time! I thought Lola's supposed to be coming back on Saturday?"

"Yeah…she is. But I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sick of hiding this from him. It's exhausting. I'm just gonna see him on Saturday and tell him everything."

Kendall watched in surprise as Logan shut himself in his bedroom to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Logan was still feeling down when he got home from work and he just went and curled up on the couch, turning on the television and waiting for Kendall to get back. The blonde eventually walked through the door and sighed when he saw his best friend lying on the sofa, looking sad. He hung up his jacket and then went to sit with him, lifting Logan's head so that he could place it in his lap and run his fingers through the brown hair.<p>

"How was work?"

Logan shrugged, "It was okay."

"Are you still thinking about Carlos?" Kendall sighed.

Logan groaned and ran a hand over his face, "I can't help it. I'm just so scared about what he's gonna do when he finds out. I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't, okay? He's too nice. I honestly don't think Carlos is capable of hating anyone. You just need to relax. Hey, how about we snuggle up and watch a movie, I'll even make popcorn?"

"We don't have any popcorn."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Well I'll go to the store and get some then."

"No, Kendall," Logan sighed. "You don't need to do that."

"I want to. I'll be back soon."

Kendall slipped out from under Logan and bent down to softly kiss his lips, gently stroking his cheek as he pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I don't want you to stress out any more, alright?"

"I'll try," Logan mumbled.

Kendall quickly made his way to the store and grabbed some beer as well as the popcorn he came for. He was lining up at the checkout when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Carlos. What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping to the side so that they could talk.

"Just getting a few bits," Carlos smiled. "Got to head to work soon."

Kendall nodded, "Ah, I've just finished. Gonna just chill with Logan tonight…Hey, what do you think about Logan?"

Carlos looked confused for a second, but he was soon smiling again, "He's really cool."

"So you like hanging out with him, right? You're not just doing it because of Lola?"

Carlos quickly shook his head, "Of course not! At first, I was a bit nervous…but I like him. He and Lola are _really_ similar."

"Are you free tomorrow? I was thinking the three of us could get together once more before Lola got back?"

"Oh…Did you think that once she was back, I wouldn't want to hang with you guys?"

Kendall shrugged, "It might have crossed my mind."

"I would never do that," Carlos reassured him. "I like you guys."

"We like you too," Kendall smiled. "So, tomorrow?"

Carlos bit his lip nervously, "Uh…I have to work tomorrow night. But, um, I guess I could maybe meet you for an hour or so before I have to go. One drink won't hurt, right?"

"Great!" Kendall grinned and then proceeded to let Carlos know where to meet them.

They said their goodbyes and Kendall re-joined the queue to pay for his things while Carlos scurried away to finish his own shopping.

Logan was still moping on the couch when Kendall returned.

"Hey Logie, guess who I saw!" Kendall grinned, putting his shopping back on the table and throwing himself down next to his friend.

"Who?"

"Carlos."

Logan's eyes widened slightly, "You did?"

"Uh-huh. He's meeting us tomorrow for a drink."

"What?" Logan exclaimed, sitting upright. "Why did you do that?"

"Why not? It's just once more."

"But he's probably sick of hanging with us; he's just too nice to say no."

"That's not true. He said he enjoys hanging out with us and he likes you."

Logan was quiet for a second and he frowned, "He said that?"

"Yep," Kendall smiled. "I asked him and he said you were cool. Then he told me how you remind him of Lola…so that's a good thing because he's pretty much in love with her."

"Stop it," Logan sighed. "Can we not talk about her right now?"

Kendall gave a small nod, "Okay. I'll go make the popcorn then. You pick out a movie."

Logan smiled thankfully and finally got off the couch to help set up for their movie night.

* * *

><p>Logan was anxiously waiting in the bar with Kendall the next night, staring at the door and wondering when Carlos was going to show. Kendall wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kept reminding him to relax. Logan nodded and tried to do that, taking a couple of deep breaths. He stopped when the man he'd been waiting for finally walked through the door. Kendall waved him over and Carlos greeted them both with a hug.<p>

"I'll get you a drink," Kendall offered, heading over to the bar and leaving Logan with Carlos.

Logan cleared his throat and turned to Carlos, "Y'know, you didn't have to come out with us again tonight…I know you've seen us a lot this week."

"I don't mind," Carlos smiled. "You guys are fun. I wanted to come."

A small smile spread across Logan's face, "Thanks."

Kendall returned and handed Carlos his drink, then he dragged the two boys over to the dance floor. Logan was reluctant to dance as always, but Carlos started to dance beside him and eventually persuaded him to join in. Kendall watched them with an amused smile, happy that Logan seemed to be relaxing and having a good time, even if he did look a little embarrassed.

Kendall soon took the opportunity to slip away from them and give them some time alone. Once again, they didn't even notice him leave; Logan was too busy staring at Carlos' hips as he demonstrated how to roll them.

"Did you learn nothing from what I taught you last time?" Carlos chuckled.

Logan blushed, "Sorry. I've just never been a very good dancer."

Carlos suddenly grabbed Logan's almost-empty drink from his hand and placed it on a nearby table, along with his own glass. Then he walked to stand behind Logan and Logan's eyes widened when he felt a pair of hands on his hips.

"This is how I danced with Lola…she didn't like dancing either," Carlos laughed. "But I can help you."

Logan took a deep breath as he felt Carlos start to move behind him and he slowly relaxed and let Carlos lead him. Logan bit down on his bottom lip as he remembered the last time they danced like this.

"There you go," Carlos smiled. "You're getting it."

Logan gave a small nod, his mind too busy trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Carlos' hips accidently brush up against him on occasion.

They were standing so close that Logan felt Carlos' phone start to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly jumped away from him. Carlos pulled out his cell phone and groaned when he read the message.

"It's James," he explained, giving Logan an apologetic look. "He's asking where I am; we have to get to work."

"Oh, yeah. You don't want to be late."

Carlos nodded, "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

Logan followed Carlos over to the bar, where they found Kendall sitting with a drink. He raised his eyebrows at them and frowned when he saw the disappointment on Logan's face.

"You alright?"

"I've got to go to work," Carlos told him.

"Oh. Yeah, of course."

"I'll probably see you guys tomorrow though. I was gonna go and see Lola, so…"

Kendall smiled at the light blush on Carlos cheeks, "Sure. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, thanks again guys. It's been fun."

Carlos gave them both a hug and then Logan collapsed in the chair next to Kendall as he watched Carlos walked away. Kendall turned to Logan and nudged his arm.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"How you feel."

"No! Why would I do that?"

Kendall groaned, "Because that's what this week was about! For him to like you like _this."_

"Yeah, but he doesn't."

"You don't know that. Logan, go after him. Tell him before he leaves."

"I can't," Logan sighed. "He'll find out tomorrow anyway."

"But if you tell him this tonight, his reaction might tell you how tomorrow is going to go. Won't it stop you worrying?"

"Or he'll just reject me and make it even worse," Logan frowned.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand, "Please, this is your chance. You have to put the idea in his head. Make him think of you in that way and not just as a friend…He won't do that once he thinks Lola's back."

Logan stared at Kendall, hesitating. He glanced over at the door that Carlos had just left out of and he sighed. He turned back to Kendall, groaning as he grabbed the blonde's drink and downed it in one. Logan got to his feet and Kendall grinned as he watched him hurry out of the door.

Logan looked around frantically once he got outside, searching the area for Carlos. He spotted the Latino going over to a taxi that had just pulled over for him and Logan quickly ran over.

"Carlos! Carlos, wait!"

"Logan?" Carlos frowned when the out-of-breath man stopped in front of him. "What's going on, man?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Dude, I've got to get to work."

"It can't wait."

Carlos hesitated for a moment but then he gave Logan a nod when he saw how desperate he looked, "Okay, what is it?"

"Um…I—I…You," Logan sighed and took a breath as he tried to find the words to say. "I don't think you should be with Lola."

Carlos' eyes went wide in confusion, "What? Why not? Do you think I'm not good enough for her or something?"

Logan quickly shook his head, "No! No, definitely not! You—You're amazing, Carlos. You're funny and gorgeous and _so_ sweet."

Carlos blushed at the compliments and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the ground, "Then why don't you want me dating her?"

"B-Because…" Logan panicked and he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Carlos looked up at him, waiting for an answer and Logan found himself surging forwards and capturing Carlos' lips with his own. The other man gasped and froze when Logan's hands settled on his cheeks as he kissed him.

Carlos' hands moved out of his pockets and he held onto Logan's sides, slowly kissing back. But it was only for a brief moment because he soon realised what was happening and he pushed Logan away before he stumbled backwards.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry," Logan stuttered, his cheeks bright red.

"You _kissed_ me!"

"I know. I—I probably shouldn't have done that. B-But I like you, Carlos. Please tell me you like me too?"

Tears were building up in Logan's eyes as he practically begged Carlos to say that he felt the same. But Carlos just continued to stare at him in shock. He glanced back at the taxi that was still behind him, noticing that the driver was waiting impatiently.

"I—I have to go to work."

Logan's face fell, "Carlos, please…"

Carlos shook his head as he reached back to open the car door, "I'm sorry. I—I'm not gay."

Logan stared dejectedly as Carlos quickly climbed in the taxi and then the car disappeared down the street. Tears fell from his eyes and he brushed them away once before giving up and just letting them fall down his cheeks.

Logan didn't know how long he stood on the sidewalk, crying and staring into the distance. But he felt an arm slide around his shoulders and turned to see his best friend smiling sadly at him. Logan let out a sob as he let Kendall pulled him to his chest and wrap his arms around the broken brunette. Logan gripped onto the front of Kendall's shirt as he cried out the remainder of his tears, Kendall holding him close and soothingly rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry, Logan."

Logan pulled back and wiped at his eyes, drying up the tears. Kendall was shocked to see how angry he looked.

"This is all your fault!" Logan spat. "Why did I listen to you? Now I have to go through all of this again tomorrow!"

"Hey, I honestly thought that he liked you."

Logan scoffed, "He likes _Lola._ A _girl_. How many times do I have to tell you? I knew I shouldn't have done this. It was such a stupid idea."

"Well, sorry for trying to help you."

Logan looked up at Kendall and felt bad for getting mad at him; he knew that Kendall was only trying to help him. He knew that it wasn't Kendall's fault that Logan was like this.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's middle and buried his face in his chest again, needing the comfort of his best friend. Kendall sighed and held him in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Kendall was eventually able to get Logan into a cab and they both went home. Kendall knew that Logan wouldn't want to be alone tonight, so he happily let him share his bed and didn't complain when Logan curled up against his side and slept with his head on Kendall's chest.

* * *

><p>When Kendall awoke the next morning, Logan was already up. He found the brunette in his own bedroom, standing in front of his full length mirror and trying to tie the ribbon around the back of his dress with shaking hands. Kendall smiled sympathetically and walked over to help out.<p>

"Thought you weren't being Lola anymore?" he asked as he neatly tied the bow of the red dress.

Logan sighed before walking up to his desk and grabbing the long, brown wig that sat there, "Carlos will be here soon. After I tell him, Lola's gone."

Kendall watched as Logan finished transforming into Lola, make-up applied perfectly after having so much practice. Kendall was saddened to think that this may possibly be the last time that he would see Lola; he'd grown fond of the girl and he loved seeing Logan so happy when he was her. Kendall knew that it would be difficult for Logan to stop being Lola and to keep her hidden inside.

"Do you want me there with you?" Kendall offered.

"Thanks, but I should do this on my own."

Kendall nodded and wrapped his arms around Lola's middle from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her neck, "Okay. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Lola nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Kendall."

"No problem, beautiful."

Lola sighed heavily as Kendall left the room, dreading what was facing her but still trying to find the courage.

The knock on the front door came all too soon for Lola's liking. She checked herself over once more in the mirror before she slowly made her way to answer it. Carlos' face broke into a beaming smile as soon as he saw her and he threw his arms around her.

"I missed you. Did you have a nice trip?"

Lola nodded slowly and her hands shook as she hugged the Latino back, "Y-Yeah. It was good."

Carlos pulled back and was still smiling as he gazed up at her, "You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Yeah, sure…Just, uh. We need to talk first."

Carlos' smile faltered slightly, "Um, okay. What about?"

"Can you sit down, please?"

Carlos looked nervous as he walked across the apartment to the couch and sat on the edge, watching as Lola paced in front of him.

"I-Is this about last night?" Carlos asked hesitantly. "Did, uh, did Logan tell you what happened? Because, I swear, _he_ kissed _me_. I didn't want to—"

"Carlos, stop," Lola croaked. "I n-need to tell you something…something that you'll hate me for."

"I could never hate you."

"Right," Lola scoffed. "You haven't heard what it is yet."

Carlos frowned, "Well, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Lola took a deep breath and nervously twisted the ends of her hair around her fingers, "I-I've lied to you about something…something big. I'm not what you think."

"W-What does that mean?"

Lola took a deep breath and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hoping that Carlos wouldn't see, but the man stood up and looked concerned as he saw another couple of tears fall.

"Seriously, what's going on?" he asked, reaching up to gently brush away her tears.

"I-I'm…" Lola raised her shaking hands up to her eyes as tears continued to fall and she cursed when her hands came away covered in mascara. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, not being able to look at Carlos as she told him, "I'm n-not a real girl."

Carlos frowned in confusion, "What?"

Lola slowly raised her eyes to meet his and she let out a shaky breath, "I'm…I'm a boy. I'm Logan."

Carlos slowly took a step back, confusion becoming more prominent on his face, "No…You're Lola."

Lola shook her head and nervously raised her hand to her head, gently pulling at the wig and removing it from her head. Carlos' face fell and it became a mix of emotions, but mostly he just looked confused and hurt.

"Logan?" Carlos questioned. "I-Is this a joke?"

Logan shook his head, bowing it once more, feeling too guilty to even look at him, "I'm so sorry."

"What the _fuck_?" Carlos snapped. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why would you do something like this?"

"Carlos, please," Logan pleaded. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Does Lola even exist? Do you even have a sister?"

Logan shook his head again, "N-No."

"W-Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Logan sighed, "I thought that you knew; most people do. B-But when I realised that you didn't…I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to lose you."

Carlos hung his head in his hands, blushing bright red and feeling humiliated, "I'm so stupid. I bet you had a great time laughing at me, didn't you?"

"No!" Logan exclaimed quickly. "I hated lying to you. Please, you have to believe me."

Carlos looked at him in disgust, "How can I believe you? Everything you've told me is a lie."

"Not everything! T-The way I feel about you…that's true. I really do care about you, Carlos."

"No you don't. I—I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

Logan took a step towards him, eyes wide and begging for forgiveness. Carlos just took two steps back and glared at him.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry…"

"I have to go," Carlos told him, turning to head for the door.

"No!" Logan exclaimed, rushing over to him and grabbing his arm. "Please don't leave."

"Don't touch me," Carlos snapped, ripping his arm from his grasp and pulling open the front door. "You're sick. Just leave me alone."

Logan stayed where he was as he watched Carlos hurry from his sight. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he choked on a sob before his legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the floor, crying into his hands.

Kendall had been sitting in his bedroom and he heard the raised voices and started to worry. Once it went quiet outside, he slowly opened his door and walked out into the apartment. He sighed sadly when he saw Logan on the floor and hurried over to him, crouching down and wrapped his arms around the brunette.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders for comfort and he cried into the crook of his neck.

"He hates me."

"What happened?"

"He's gone. It's over. He wouldn't even give me a chance. He told me that I'm sick."

Kendall tightened his hold on Logan and he frowned, "You're not sick. Carlos doesn't deserve you, okay? Someday you'll find someone who loves you for who you are."

"I doubt that," Logan mumbled into Kendall's shoulder. "No one's going to want a freak like me."

Kendall sighed and kissed the top of Logan's head, "There's someone for you, Logan. You'll see."

"Will you help me out of this stupid dress?" Logan asked quietly.

Kendall gave a small nod and helped Logan to his feet, guiding him over to his bedroom and helping Logan to change out of the dress that he loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. This didn't really come out how I hoped it would. But I needed to get something up because I'd taken so long updating. Sorry :\<strong>

**Hopefully the next update will be quicker...if anyone even wants another chapter?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great response on the last chapter :)**

**Thank you to** _seventyfourmuffins, fancykid, kk, Katerina The Von, JPenn, TaylorUndead, child who is cool, squoctobird, Bananjo, jo, Boysboysboys love em, ANNbeau, Dymond, 0music0lvr0, Vampire-Goth-Girl, Lil Badass Kaulitz, MyWonderLand209, Caibriam, Avii Flynn-Fletcher, ammg, kendallsgirl12, Avenue-Dreams, roxxiepoxxie, kima, japanesecherryboy, 1Avid-reader, MiaCnnr, Carla, Chris Nooley, rainy dayz and silver dreams, LogansWifeyy, CoresomeeCorey, anonymous_ **and**_ HandsomeLoganTV _**for all the lovely reviews!**

**This story, along with my other Cargan, _Maybe It's Just Me, But You Seem Finally Happy, _have actually been nominated for Best Cargan Slash at the BTRSlash awards! I can't believe it! If you wish to vote, you can go here; .net/forum/Big_Time_Slash_Awards_2011/104588/ My Kogan fic, _Open Road_, has also been nominated!**

**But yes, on with the story! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

><p>Carlos slammed the apartment door behind him as he barged in. James came rushing out of his bedroom, wanting to know what all the noise was about.<p>

"Carlos? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Carlos spat, pushing past James and trying to get to his room. "Just leave me alone."

James quickly grabbed onto Carlos' arm to stop him, "Oh no, you don't. You're upset. Tell me what's wrong."

"She's such a fucking liar!" Carlos shouted. "I—I mean, _he_. Shit."

Carlos groaned and tried to pull his hand away from James, but the taller man just held onto him.

"Carlos, what happened?" James asked, softer this time and he had a feeling that he knew what this might be about.

Carlos stopped fighting against James' grip and he let out a heavy sigh. His cheeks were bright red and he purposely avoided eye contact due to embarrassment.

"L-Lola's a man. She's Logan."

"Wow," James' eyebrows rose in surprise. "He actually told you."

Carlos' eyes shot up to stare at James, a frown on his face, "What? Did you…Did you _know_?"

James' eyes widened, "Shit. Carlos, man, I-"

Carlos yanked his wrist from James' grip, "How long have you known? Have you all been laughing at me this whole time? 'Oh, Carlos is _so_ stupid; he can't tell that the person he loves is a man in a dress.' Have you?"

James quickly shook his head, "No! No, of course not! W-Wait…You _love_ her, uh, him?"

"No," Carlos pouted, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. "I-I maybe thought I did. But I don't. It's Logan. I can't love him."

James sighed and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him in for a hug. Carlos let out a shaky breath and his arms tightened around James' waist.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos. I didn't want you to get hurt like this…that's why I told h-him to stay away from you. I thought it worked, I really did. But then I saw you hanging out with them…"

Carlos looked up at James in confusion, "You told him to stay away? What? When?"

James dropped his arms from around Carlos and he raised one of them to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck.

"Uh, a couple of weeks back, when you thought she was ignoring you."

Carlos' face fell slightly, "I really thought that she didn't want to see me again. You should have just told me. I feel so _stupid. _How could I not know?"

"Carlos, don't beat yourself up over it, okay? It's not your fault. He was really good at disguising himself."

"But _you_ knew!"

"Look, it's in the past now, okay? Just try and forget about her. How about we go out tonight and we'll find you a new girl?"

Carlos frowned and shook his head, "No. I don't want a new girl. I want _Lola._ She was perfect."

Tears were forming in Carlos' eyes and his cheeks were red out of embarrassment and anger. James sighed as he watched him turn and hurry into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Carlos didn't want James to see him cry; he felt humiliated.

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he walked into the apartment and saw that Logan was still lying on the couch, the same place that he had left him and still in the shorts and t-shirt that he'd slept in.<p>

"Logie," he sighed again, putting the grocery bags on the table and walking over. "I thought I told you to go and get dressed. You've been lying here all weekend."

Logan just shrugged and continued to stare at the TV, "Don't feel like moving."

Kendall rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, lifting Logan's legs and resting them in his lap. He ran his thumb across the boy's bare ankle and watched his face as Logan looked at the TV in disinterest.

"You can't stay on the couch forever. You have work tomorrow, remember?"

"I'm not going," Logan mumbled.

"Yes, you are. You are not going to lose your job over this. What happened sucks, yes. But you have to move on, Logan."

"I don't know if I can," Logan admitted, his voice shaking. "H-He made me feel beautiful, Kendall. I actually felt wanted."

"I've told you how beautiful you are…"

"I know," Logan sighed. "But you're my best friend. It's different when…You don't think of me the same way that Carlos did."

"You'll find someone, Logie. Someone who loves you for who you are and who thinks you're the most beautiful person in the world. I know you will."

Logan ran his hand over his face, sighing yet again, "Yeah…Sure."

Logan turned his attention back to the television and Kendall watched his best friend. He was worried about him, he'd never seen Logan so down. He just wished that he knew a way to cheer him up.

* * *

><p>It was a bit of a struggle, but Kendall was able to get Logan up the next day for work. Once he'd pushed Logan into the shower, he got to work on making them some breakfast, hoping that Logan would feel slightly better after he'd eaten properly.<p>

Logan picked at his waffles, his stomach feeling like he couldn't handle them, but he still cleared his plate to be polite to Kendall. He really did appreciate what Kendall was doing for him; he didn't know what he'd do without him.

"Now, are you going to be alright getting to work?" Kendall asked as he knotted Logan's tie for him. "If I go, you are actually going to go to work, right? Or do I need to drive you?"

Logan sighed and straightened his tie once Kendall had finished, "I'll go. Don't worry."

Kendall smiled and softly kissed his forehead, "Good. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Kendall grabbed his bag off the table and headed for the door. He turned back to give Logan a comforting smile, "You'll be okay. If you need me, just call."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, okay. See you later."

"Bye, Logie."

Logan sighed when the front door shut behind Kendall and he was alone. He finished gathering his things together and then headed to work. He knew that it would have been stupid to stay at home and risk his job over what happened. Logan also knew that he just had to get over it because Carlos didn't want him. There was no point dwelling on it, he needed to move on.

As the day went on, Logan was thankful that he came to work. The kids in his class were always so energetic and there was always someone to help and it helped him to take his mind of Carlos. He hadn't even thought about the Latino since he'd got to school.

But then lunchtime came around and all the children were out on the playground. Logan was one of the assistants on duty and he lazily walked around, making sure they were all behaving. He stopped when he reached the equipment shed and leant back against it, burying his hands in his pockets as he looked out across the playground.

Logan then felt a small tug on his trouser leg and glanced down curiously. A small blonde girl was trying to get his attention, tears running down her cheeks. Logan quickly crouched down to her level and held onto her hand.

"Tabatha, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"D-Darren called me ugly," the six year old sniffed, trying to wipe her tears away with her hand.

Logan sighed and gave her hand a squeeze, "You are not ugly. You're beautiful. Just forget about Darren, okay?"

"But I-I love him, Mr Mitchell."

Logan gave her a small smile and looked up when another little girl came running over.

"Tabby! Why are you crying?" she asked her friend in worry.

"Darren doesn't want to be my boyfriend. He called me ugly."

"Ergh," her friend replied in disgust. "He's so stupid. Boys are stupid. Oh…sorry, Mr Mitchell. I don't think you're stupid."

Logan laughed softly, "That's okay, Molly. Boys _are_ stupid. You shouldn't be having to worry about them just yet. Tabatha, just ignore Darren. He thinks worms are cool, so he obviously doesn't know anything about pretty girls."

Molly and Tabatha both pulled a face.

"Ew. Worms are gross."

Logan nodded with a smile, "They are. Why don't you lovely girls go and play jump rope or something? Stay away from those silly boys."

They both nodded and Tabatha finally gave Logan a genuine smile.

"Okay. Thank you, Mr Mitchell," she said, surprising Logan by giving him a hug.

Molly then grabbed her friend's hand and they both ran over to the box that the jump ropes were kept in. Logan was smiling as he stood back up, watching the two girls playing happily. He wished that it was that easy for him to forget about someone.

But slowly the pain did start to subside and Logan found himself thinking less and less about Carlos. He never forgot about him though, there was always something that would remind Logan of him; someone with the same smile, someone with a similar laugh, even someone with a mole that would remind Logan of the cute little one Carlos had on his jaw.

Kendall was always there to comfort Logan every time he felt down and Logan was so thankful that he has such a loving best friend. He did feel terribly guilty though whenever Kendall would drop any plans he had just to sit at home and watch a movie and eat ice cream with Logan. Logan didn't want to ruin Kendall's social life and he knew that it couldn't be much fun for him to sit with Logan while he was feeling down. So Logan tried his hardest to stop thinking of Carlos, or to at least hide his feelings better, so that Kendall wasn't brought down with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Logie. I'm going out for a drink with the team tonight. Wanna come?" Kendall asked, leaning against the table while Logan sorted through a pile of laundry.<p>

Logan glanced up at him with a grateful smile but shook his head, "No thanks. I've gotta do this laundry. You have fun though."

"You sure? The laundry can wait. I can help you tomorrow."

"Really, Kendall. I'll be okay. Go and have a good time."

Kendall hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head, "Okay, well the cab's gonna be here in about twenty minutes, so I'm gonna go and get ready."

"Sure, okay."

Kendall kissed Logan goodbye before he hurried out of the apartment to get in the cab. Logan returned to sorting out the laundry, enjoying the peace and quiet. He hummed lightly to himself as he walked down to the laundry room in their building and loaded up the machine. Then he returned to the apartment to relax until it was done.

Logan was folding up the clean clothes that night, still warm from the dryer, when he came across his favourite purple, A-line dress. He sighed and rubbed the soft material with his thumbs; it had been too long since he'd worn any of Lola's clothes and he really missed it.

Logan continued to stare at the garment in his hand and contemplated putting it on. He glanced around the apartment, knowing that he was alone and so there was no one around to see, then he rushed into his bedroom and threw the dress down onto the bed.

Logan quickly stripped himself of his clothes and rummaged around in his drawers and closet to find everything that he needed. He grabbed a set of black, lacy underwear and pulled them on, inserting the breast forms into the bra cups with a small smile. Then he worked on pulling a pair of dark tights up his legs, his smile growing as he felt the familiar, silky material glide up his legs.

Logan grabbed the dress off the bed and carefully pulled it over his head, tugging it down so that it sat perfectly. He then he fastened the small zip at the side before tying the black ribbon around his middle. He sighed happily as he caught sight of himself in the mirror and then turned to his dressing table to grab his make-up.

At first, he had only planned on putting on the dress but, once it was on, he couldn't just stop at that; He needed to be Lola again. So he started the long process of applying the make-up that helped to transformed him into Lola and when that was finally done, he hurried back into his closet to find his wig.

* * *

><p>Kendall wasn't planning on having a particularly late night; it had been a long and tiring week as they were preparing for the game that was coming up fast. But Kendall enjoyed spending time with his teammates and it was nice to relax with them for a bit.<p>

Kendall was having a great time, laughing and joking with the guys. But his mood changed suddenly when he spotted a familiar face having a conversation with one of his teammates.

"James," he growled, stepping over to the tall brunette. "What are you doing here?"

James turned to him in surprise, "Oh, Kendall…Hi."

Kendall grabbed James' arm and pulled him to the side, away from the rest of his team, and backing him up against the wall. James grumbled and pulled his arm from Kendall's grip, not happy with being manhandled.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall repeated.

"It's a bar…am I not allowed to go to bars?" James frowned.

"Well why were you talking to the guys?"

"_They_ started talking to _me. _They recognised me from the other week."

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, "I think you should stay away from me."

"What?" James scoffed. "_You're _mad at _me_?"

"You and your little friend crushed Logan! Of course I'm mad at you! He's _miserable_."

"Well Carlos isn't exactly happy either! He really liked her. And you can't blame him for what happened; he's the only one who didn't know."

"Well, he could have tried to handle it a bit better, instead of insulting Logan like that. Logan is _not_ sick."

James raised an eyebrow, "He's not exactly normal."

Kendall stepped closer to James, getting up in his face and glaring, "There is nothing wrong with him. You don't know anything about Logan, okay? So just back off."

James sighed, "Okay…I-I'm sorry. It's just hard, y'know, seeing Carlos so upset."

Kendall nodded, his expression softening, "Yeah, I know. It sucks. But Logan never wanted to hurt him. He was scared and he made a mistake…and it was partly my fault."

"It was?"

Kendall sighed and leant next to James on the wall, staring ahead, "It was my idea for him to hang out with me and Logan. I thought that it if he started to like Logan, then it would make it easier to tell him the truth."

James scoffed, "Yeah, that really worked, didn't it? Now Carlos has lost two people that he cares about."

"What? He-"

"He still really liked Logan…just not in the way that you guys hoped. That's why it hurt so much that he lied to him."

"How do you know Carlos doesn't like Logan in that way? It's still possible…"

James quickly shook his head, "Carlos isn't gay."

"How can you be sure? You didn't see them together…"

"No!" James snapped. "He isn't gay. He can't be."

"Why not? Would you hate him if he was?"

"Well, I…uh. N-No, I guess not…but, come on, weren't you a bit uncomfortable when you found out Logan's gay?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be? I'm gay too."

"What?" James exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Really? You didn't know?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "Carlos never told me. Wow…You don't, uh, you don't seem the type."

"The type?" Kendall asked, his eyebrow rising even higher.

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean."

"Frankly, no. I don't know what you mean. Gay people are just normal people, James, just like you. I wish you'd understand that. Maybe then you wouldn't be such an asshole."

"Hey! I'm sorry, okay? It's just how I was brought up. But, um, how about you let me buy you a drink to apologise?"

"Seriously?" Kendall asked, looking sceptical.

James nodded, "Yeah...I had fun the other week, hanging out with you and the other guys. It'll take me some time to get completely comfortable with you being gay, b-but I still want to try and be friends."

"You want to be friends with me? After everything that's happened?"

James shrugged, "You're a pretty cool guy, Kendall. Just let me buy you a drink, okay?"

Kendall nodded slowly, "Um, okay then."

James gave a small smile and led the way over to the bar to place their order.

* * *

><p>When Kendall stumbled into his apartment in the early hours of the morning, he was surprised to see his best friend asleep on the couch. He smiled widely when he noticed the dress and make-up and quietly made his way over.<p>

"Lola," he whispered, sitting down beside her and lightly nudging her shoulder. "Lola, wake up."

Lola's eyes slowly started to open and she smiled sleepily when she saw Kendall's grinning face.

"Hey you," Kendall smirked.

Lola sat up and rubbed at her eyes. They shot open when she saw the make-up on them and then looked down at her dress.

"Oh shit. I—I…"

"Hey, no, stop freaking out. You look beautiful."

Lola hung her head in embarrassment, "But I said that I wasn't going to do this anymore."

"Well that was a stupid idea. And I've missed you, Lola."

The brunette smiled and leant up against Kendall's side, resting her head on his shoulder, "Love you."

Kendall wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Kendall thought about the night that he'd had and how much he had enjoyed hanging out with James and he nodded with a faint smile, "Yeah, it was good."

"Yeah?" Lola smirked at Kendall's smile. "Something happen?"

"Huh?" Kendall quickly wiped the smile off his face and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing special. Just hung with the guys."

Lola looked at him sceptically for a moment but then relaxed back against his side with a yawn.

"Aww, someone's tired. You should go to bed, sleeping on the couch isn't good for you."

Lola sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

Kendall watched as Lola looked down at her dress and fiddled with the skirt. He ran a comforting hand down her arm and kissed the side of her head, his lips lingering by her ear while he spoke.

"You don't want to take it off, do you?"

Lola sighed again and dropped the fabric from her fingers, "This was a mistake. I shouldn't have put it back on."

"Don't be silly. It makes you happy and I like seeing you smile. Friday night, we're going out."

"Not like this…"

"Yes. You are going to get all dolled up and we're going dancing. No excuses. It's not fair to keep you hidden away."

"Kendall…"

"What did I say? No excuses. You're coming out."

"Fine," Lola grumbled, making Kendall grin.

"Good! We're gonna have a great time!"

"Uh-huh. Sure…"

* * *

><p>Kendall was surprised that Logan didn't protest much on Friday night about going out; it probably helped that Kendall had bought Lola a new green dress that Logan was excited to try on.<p>

Lola was looking forward to going out again, but her hands still shook with nerves as she curled her hair. Kendall had reassured her that everything would be fine and that they were going to have a great night. Lola wanted to believe him; she'd always had so much fun going out with Kendall before she met Carlos. She loved to dance and flirt with the guys in the club, some of them knowing who she really was and others having no idea, but it was fine because it never went any further than dancing. Lola missed it and so she happily linked arms with Kendall as they walked down to grab their cab.

"Are you having a good time?" Kendall asked with a smile after he'd just twirled Lola again on the dance floor.

Lola nodded with a grin, "Yes. Thank you for making me come out."

"No problem. So, seen any cute guys?"

Lola blushed and shook her head, "I'm not here for that."

Kendall raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Well that guy over there has been checking you out since we got here."

Lola looked around in surprise and saw the tall brunette eyeing her up. She gasped and turned back to Kendall.

"B-But I can't…after what happened with C—"

"Forget about him, okay?" Kendall interrupted. "Don't let him ruin everything for you. You're allowed to have fun…and you're about to. Look, he's coming over."

Lola looked panicked and Kendall chuckled lightly, winking at her and then he disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

"Kendall!" Lola exclaimed. "Don't leave me!"

She frantically looked around, trying to spot Kendall in the crowd, but he was gone. She sighed in defeat but jumped when she felt a soft touch on her arm.

"Hey," a smooth voice spoke in her ear.

Lola nervously turned to face the other man and she immediately blushed over how good-looking he was, "Hello."

"That wasn't your boyfriend, was it?" the man asked, referring to Kendall.

"What? Um, no. No, we're just friends."

"Good," he smiled. "So he won't try and beat me up if I ask you for a dance?"

Lola smiled shyly and bit on her bottom lip, "N-No, he won't."

The brunette man smiled and stepped slightly closer, staring into Lola's eyes, "So, will you dance with me?"

Lola slowly nodded her head, "Y-Yeah, sure."

Lola's breathing hitched as she felt his hands on her hips and she was pulled closer to him.

"Name's Alex."

Lola smiled up at him as she moved along with him, "Lola."

"Pretty name. Suits you."

Alex chuckled as Lola blushed deeper and bit back a smile. They kept dancing and Lola eventually found the courage to put her hands on Alex's shoulders. He smirked at her and pulled her even closer, so that she was pressed up against his front. Lola gasped and her grip on his shoulders tightened. She was even more surprised when Alex dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Whoa," she inhaled sharply. "W-What are you doing?"

Alex backed up slightly, "What's wrong?"

"Y-You, uh, you know I'm not really a-a—"

"A girl?" Alex finished. "I know."

"Oh. Then why…?"

"You're cute."

Lola's eyes widened slightly and she smiled. Alex smiled back and leant his forehead up against hers.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Lola seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so she just nodded slowly, gasping as Alex's lips came into contact with hers. She sighed; it felt nice, but she couldn't help thinking that she shouldn't be doing this. But Lola still kissed back, trying to push that thought out of her head.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and Alex didn't miss the look on Lola's face.

"What's wrong now?"

Lola sighed and stepped back, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I—I can't do this."

"Why not? Do you think I'm not good enough for you, or something?"

"No!" Lola quickly replied, shaking her head. "You're lovely. I just…I can't. I just had a-a bad break-up."

"Oh."

Lola smiled apologetically, "I really am sorry. This is…it's just a bit fast for me."

"I understand," Alex said, looking disappointed. "But hey, why don't I give you my number. If you ever want to get together, just call me."

Lola was slightly taken back but shakily took her phone out of her bag, handing it to Alex for him to put his number in. She accepted it back with a smile and sighed when he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'll see you around."

"Bye."

Lola was mentally hitting herself as she watched him walk away; this was her chance to move on, but she'd blown it. With a sigh, she straightened up her dress and then set about trying to find Kendall, needing to tell him what happened and hoping that he wouldn't be too annoyed over her not taking the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though there wasn't much Cargan in it.<strong>

**This story may be coming to an end soon, I can only see a couple more chapters - unless I have a sudden burst of inspiration! **

**But please, review and let me know what you think :) **

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. I've finally finished this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed the previous chapter; **_amrice101, kk, LogansWifeyy, holyhotscakes, Benjamin-Steven, rainy dayz and silver dreams, CorsomeeCorey, kendallsgirl12, DinosaurDeryck, BTRCarlosFan333, HandsomeLoganTV, angelinpunk, Lil Badass Kaulitz, Cookie Monster Giggles, nigel small _**and** _HatersHateRushersElevate._

**I would also like to thank those of you who voted in the BTRSlash awards. My story _Maybe It's Just Me... _came first in the Cargan category and this one came second in the same one. So thank you, it really means a lot to me that people like my writing. **

**Hopefully you like this chapter too! Please read and review :)**

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed as he entered the apartment, shoulders slumped and a pout on his face. James looked up from the couch and smiled at him.<p>

"So? How'd the date go?" he asked hopefully, trying to ignore the sad look on his friend's face.

Carlos glared at him, "It sucked. No girl is ever going to like me, James. So just stop setting up these dates, okay?"

James walked over to Carlos, rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry, man. I'm only trying to help you. You need cheering up."

"I get that you're trying to help me. But all it's doing is reminding me how perfect Lola was."

"Lola wasn't perfect," James reminded him, fed up of hearing Carlos whine about missing her. "Lola was a _man_."

"So?" Carlos mumbled.

James' eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, what?"

"Nothing," Carlos grumbled, turning to walk away to his bedroom but James grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No. Hold up. What did you mean by that?"

Carlos let out a frustrated sigh and pulled his arm from James' grip, "I don't know, okay? Why am I not allowed to like a man? You're the one that's so against it."

"What, so you're gay now?"

"I don't know!" Carlos panicked. "I'm so confused. I just—just…I don't know!"

Carlos ran into his bedroom before James could stop him this time and he slammed the door behind him, turning the lock. James slowly approached the door and he raised his hand to knock, but he didn't know what he would say. His hand hovered for a moment but then he dropped it with a sigh, bowing his head and walking away. He wanted to help Carlos, he hated seeing his best friend in such a state, but he didn't know how to handle it. It made James uncomfortable and he wished that he could understand what Carlos was going through so that he could help him. So James decided to call someone who he thought might be able to help him.

* * *

><p>James sat at the table at the back of the bar, his fingers anxiously tapping against the side of his beer bottle as he waited and watched the door. His head shot up when he noticed him finally arrive and he waved him over.<p>

"Kendall! Over here!"

The blonde made his way over, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey."

"Hey, um, take a seat. Please?" James asked, gesturing in front of him and offering him the extra beer bottle.

Kendall grabbed the beer and took his seat, "Uh, thanks. What's this about, James?"

"Carlos. He's miserable."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at him as he took a drink, "What do you want me to do about that?"

James shrugged, "I thought you could help _me_. I don't know what to say to him."

Kendall stared at James in confusion, still not understanding what the man wanted from him. James sighed and picked at the label on his beer bottle, avoiding Kendall's gaze as he spoke.

"Carlos thinks…He thinks that he might like guys."

"Oh…Really?"

James nodded, "I want to be able to help him. He's so confused and he's beating himself up about it. But I don't know what to say to him. Just thinking about the possibility of him liking guys…it-it's still weird for me. I can't help it; it's the way I was brought up."

"James," Kendall sighed. "You've just got to try and support him. I know what he's going through and it _is_ difficult. Make sure he knows that you're there for him and that you'll still be his best friend, no matter what."

James slowly nodded, taking in what Kendall had said. Kendall watched James, knowing that the brunette wanted to say something else.

"He still really misses Lola. Like, he's constantly talking about h-her. What if we set them up? They might—"

"No," Kendall cut him off. "I'm not letting you play with Logan's feelings like that. Logan _knows_ how he feels about Carlos and it's been hard for him to get over the hurt that he caused. I'm not letting Logan go through that again just because Carlos is _unsure_ of his feelings. It isn't fair."

James sighed, "Okay, fine. It was just a thought."

"I'm sorry, James. I wish that things would work out for those two, I really do. But I don't want to risk Logan getting hurt again…You could always take him out somewhere? Find some guy at a club? Nothing serious."

James' eyes widened slightly and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yes…I guess I could. W-What if Logan's the only guy he likes though? He's never felt this way about a guy before."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders, "Carlos is the only one who's going to know that."

James nodded again, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I could take him out…see if he's interested in any of the guys."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

James hummed in agreement and returned his attention to his beer bottle, staring at it as he thought over what Kendall had told him.

* * *

><p>"James? W-What are we doing here?" Carlos asked in confusion as he stared up at the name of the bar.<p>

James shrugged, "Just thought we'd stop by for a drink."

"But, um," Carlos glanced around quickly at the people entering the bar and he gulped nervously, lowering his voice to a whisper. "But this is a _gay_ bar."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is," James nodded, grabbing Carlos' arm gently and leading him into the bar.

Carlos nervously looked around the room, taking everything in, "W-Why are we here, James? Oh, are you…?"

"What? No!" James replied quickly, shaking his head. "We're here for _you_, dude."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, I thought that, maybe, since no girls were helping you get over…you know who, then maybe, I dunno, maybe a guy would?"

Carlos' eyes widened, "B-But I'm not gay."

"You said that you might like guys though?"

"I—I don't know. Not _all_ guys. J-Just Logan…maybe."

James wrapped an arm around Carlos' shoulders, "Look, just give it a shot, okay? We'll go get a drink, you can look around a bit and see if anyone…takes your fancy. If not, we can go home."

Carlos' cheeks blushed pink and he avoided James' gaze as he gave a hesitant nod of his head. James patted him on the back and then headed to the bar, leaving Carlos to scurry behind him.

James watched Carlos as he nervously looked around, his eyes scanning the guys in the room. Carlos caught James' eyes and started to blush.

"This was a stupid idea."

"I'm just trying to help," James reminded him, nervously watching the guy beside him out of the corner of his eyes.

The guy was gradually coming closer to him and he smirked at James as his eyes looked him up and down. James' eyes widened and he grabbed Carlos' arm.

"Let's go and dance," he suggested, hurrying away from the man.

Carlos sighed and eventually started to dance along with James. He tried to relax but he found that difficult, especially since James looked just as uncomfortable as he did. James was carefully watching the other men in the bar, scared in case one of them tried to hit on him; he didn't know what he would do. He looked to Carlos and saw that his friend was doing his best to ignore everyone too. That annoyed James slightly; the whole reason they were here was so that Carlos could have a look and see if anyone interested him.

James noticed Carlos' eyes widen slightly as he stared at something just over James' shoulder. James glanced back in curiosity and jumped when he noticed a man standing directly behind him, smirking at him.

"Hey there," the tall, brunette grinned confidently.

James' eyebrows shot up and he let out a nervous laugh, "Um…hello?"

"I don't think I've seen you here before…"

"Yeah, well, um…I'm not gay," James told him, watching as the man's smile turned into a disappointed frown. "But, um, my friend here…H-He might be interested."

"What?" Carlos exclaimed in surprise, his eyes bugging out as he stared at James.

James shrugged his shoulders quickly and leant in to whisper to Carlos, "Just go for it, man. See what happens."

Before Carlos could protest, James had quickly weaved his way off of the dance floor and out of sight. Carlos was left, stranded in the middle, with a complete stranger whose eyes were scanning over Carlos' body. He froze when he felt the man grab onto his hips from behind and press up against him as he swayed to the beat of the music.

Carlos was too shocked to say anything. His mouth was dry and he swallowed harshly as the man led their movements. Carlos' eyes continued to scan the room, searching for James and hoping that he would come back and rescue him. He let out a small yelp of surprise when he felt the man's lips against his neck, pressing a light kiss there; his body stiffened as he froze.

The stranger behind him sighed and dropped his hands from Carlos' hips, moving around to face him.

"What's going on?"

"W-What?" Carlos gulped.

"Are you not interested?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to this."

"Well, do you want to get used to it?" the man smirked.

Carlos' eyes widened, "Um…what?"

The man placed his hands on Carlos' hips again and stared into his eyes as he stood close, "I think you should kiss me."

"What?" Carlos repeated, his hands shaking with nerves.

Suddenly, the man's lips were against Carlos' and the Latino gasped in surprise. His face scrunched up in disgust as he immediately felt the man's tongue push into his mouth and his hands gripped the man's biceps as he quickly pushed him away.

"No. I can't do this," Carlos told him, eyes wide.

"Do you want me to go away?" the man sighed.

Carlos nodded quickly, "I-I'm sorry. I just, I can't do this."

With a roll of his eyes, the man turned his back on Carlos and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Carlos alone and shaking in the middle of the dance floor.

Carlos took a minute to try and compose himself and then he pushed his way through the crowd of people, desperate to find James. He jumped and let out a shriek when he felt a hand on his shoulder but he sighed in relief when he looked back and saw James. He quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend and buried his face in his chest, taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" James asked, running a comforting hand up and down his back. "I, uh, I saw what happened."

Carlos shook his head, "I just want to go home."

"Okay," James nodded. "Come on, we'll go find a cab."

Carlos clung to James' arm as he led them out of the bar and over to a cab that was sitting outside. James told the driver their address and then opened the door, climbing in after Carlos.

As the car headed down the street, Carlos stared ahead, chewing on his bottom lip. James watched him in worry, resting his arm over the boy's shoulders.

"Carlos, buddy, you okay? W-Was it that bad?"

Carlos slowly turned to look at James, his cheeks a light pink, and he nodded his head, "I didn't like it. A-All I remember is-is his tongue. It was gross."

"Well, I guess you don't like guys after all then…"

"I like Logan," Carlos mumbled.

James' eyebrow rose slightly, "You do? Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded, "I liked kissing him."

"Well, you did think you were kissing a girl, so…"

"No," Carlos said nervously. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"H-He kissed me…as Logan, not as Lola. And I liked it. I-I thought that I maybe just liked being kissed…but that guy tonight…No. I think I liked it because it was Logan."

"Why don't you just phone him up, Carlos? Maybe if you apologise…"

"No, he hates me now…and I hate myself for how I reacted. He'll never forgive me. He deserves someone better. It's better if I just forget about him."

"Yeah, well that's not exactly working, is it?"

"I'll just have to try harder then!" Carlos snapped. "Just stop bring him up and stop forcing me on dates, okay James? It's not helping!"

James was taken back and he slipped his arm off Carlos' shoulders, turning in his seat so that he wasn't facing him anymore, feeling slightly hurt, "Fine."

Carlos sighed, he knew that James was only trying to help him and he appreciated it; he knew how hard this must be for James, he knew that he must be uncomfortable for him to talk about. But all the dates that James set him up on, all Carlos did was compare them to the time he spent with Lola and Logan and how none of these dates came anywhere close to them.

* * *

><p>Carlos shoved his hands in his pockets and leant back against the bar as he waited for James to come back from the bathroom. He gazed around the room at everyone dancing and laughing with each other – some people getting a tad too touchy feely – and he sighed, turning around and taking a seat at the bar instead, watching the bartender as he quickly served his customers.<p>

Carlos grabbed a handful of peanuts from the bowl sitting on top of the bar and he dropped a couple in his mouth. His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a figure at the other end of the bar and he froze. He inhaled sharply and he hadn't realised that he'd unclenched his hand until he suddenly got a lapful of peanuts. Carlos yelped and jumped to his feet, scattering them onto the floor, and then his head shot back up, staring off down the bar again. He gazed at her for a moment, watching how the brown hair hung over her shoulders and framed her face, and how her bright red lips wrapped tightly around the tip of the straw she was drinking out of.

Carlos glanced around the bar again, his eyes searching for James. But when he couldn't see his friend, Carlos took a deep breath and wiped his hands nervously on his jeans before making his way in her direction.

"Hello, pretty lady."

Carlos watched as the girl turned to look up at him, her eyes widening in shock and recognition when she saw him.

"C-Carlos?"

Carlos smiled shyly and self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest, "Hey, L-Lola."

Lola slowly got off her stool and stared at Carlos, her eyes taking him in, "Wow, uh, w-what are you doing? Why are you talking to me? I thought that you hated me?"

Carlos bowed his head, feeling guilty, "I don't hate you; I couldn't…I-I just…I miss you."

"You…What?"

"I—"

Carlos stopped talking when a tall guy suddenly walked over to them and wrapped an arm around Lola's waist, pulling her up against his side.

"Hey, I'm back," he smiled at Lola and then he frowned when he noticed Carlos. "Who's this?"

"Uh, t-this is Carlos," Lola explained nervously.

"_Carlos?_" Alex frowned. "As in-?"

"Yes," Lola replied, cutting him off. "Carlos, this is…This is Alex. My…My date."

Carlos' face fell as he stared at them both, "Y-Your date? Oh…Okay. I guess I'll leave you alone. I just wanted to say that—that I'm sorry. I really am." Carlos sighed and turned to walk away, glancing back over his shoulder at Lola, "H-Have a nice night."

"Carlos, wait!"

Carlos stopped and turned back to Lola, "W-What?"

Lola sighed, "Please, d-don't go. Will you stay and have a drink with me?"

"Really? After what I said to you?"

Lola shrugged shyly, "I—I think we should talk. Unless…I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to."

Carlos quickly shook his head, "No, I want to."

Lola smiled and then turned to Alex, her smile turning apologetic, "I'm sorry…Do you mind?"

Alex sighed, "Yeah, okay. I'll, uh, I'll go find Kendall. Just come find me when you're done."

"Thank you," Lola told him, squeezing his hand in thanks.

Alex leant down to give Lola a kiss, but she quickly turned her head so that his lips hit her cheek instead. Hurt flickered in Alex's eyes as he pulled back and then he left them alone, Lola feeling slightly guilty.

"So, um, shall we get a drink?"

Carlos nodded nervously, "Uh…o-okay then."

"Or do you want to go somewhere a bit quieter so we can talk?" Lola asked softly, seeing how nervous he looked.

"Yes, please."

Lola gave him a small smile, "Okay then. Let's go get some air."

Lola led the way out of the bar and Carlos quickly followed after her, looking around for any sign of James. They reached the exit and Lola glanced back, making sure that Carlos was still with her, before she started to walk down the sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a while, both feeling slightly awkward and unsure how to start the conversation. Carlos kept opening his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, scared that he'd sound stupid.

"Um, so…Y-You said that you miss me?"

Carlos jumped at the sound of her voice and looked over at her, giving a small nod, "I-I do. L-Lola…I'm _so_ sorry for what I said. I really am. I was, I was just freaked out a-and confused and shocked. I mean, I really liked you and I thought you were a girl but you're not and I…I'm sorry."

Lola sighed and chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "I-It's okay, Carlos. I should be apologising to you. I never should have kept such a big thing from you. B-But I really liked you too. I was just scared that I'd lose you if you found out the truth…and I did."

"We could, um…never mind."

Lola stopped walking and grabbed Carlos' arm to stop him too, "No, what were you going to say?"

Carlos shook his head, looking away in embarrassment, "No, just forget about it. You're with that Alex guy, anyway."

Lola sighed, "It's nothing serious. He's lovely and he makes me feel pretty and wanted, but he knows that I'm still not over you."

"Y-You still like me?"

"Yeah," Lola blushed. "I do."

"Well…I, uh, I like you too."

"Carlos," Lola sighed. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?"

"You don't like me. You like someone who doesn't really exist. You deserve someone far better than me. Someone who's not…Who's not a freak."

"No," Carlos quickly shook his head. "No, I don't want someone else. I want you. Y-You're not a freak. You're really cool actually. You're beautiful and funny and really interesting…and I like spending time with you _and_ Logan. When you, uh…When _Logan _kissed me, I was scared. I was scared because I felt the same thing I felt whenever I kissed _you_."

Lola smiled, her cheeks blushing, "Really?"

"Really. I've never met someone who is as awesome as you; you're Lola _and _Logan. So that just makes you _twice _as awesome. I made a huge mistake running away and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

"W-Will you give me another chance, Lola? Please?"

Lola tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, "Are you sure? I-I don't want you to regret it."

"The only thing I regret is running away. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. But y-you know that I won't always look like Lola, right?"

Carlos nodded, "I know and that doesn't matter. I like Logan just as much."

Lola blushed and bit back a smile, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Carlos smiled shyly at her and took a step forward. He nervously lifted a hand to lightly brush his fingers against her cheek, then tucking her hair behind her ear.

"C-Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly.

Lola took a deep breath and nodded her head, her hands resting on Carlos' upper arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Carlos smiled shyly at her and inched forward, closing his eyes just before their lips brushed together. Carlos sighed happily against her lips and he tightened his hold around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. Lola smiled into the kiss and linked her hands around Carlos' neck.

Carlos leant his forehead against Lola's as he pulled back to catch his breath, smiling widely at her. Lola ran her tongue across her lips, tasting Carlos on them and smiling. Carlos brushed her hair out of her face again as he continued to smile at her. Then he moved his fingers up, his smile faltering slightly with nerves.

"Can I?" he asked quietly.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked nervously as she felt his fingers at the front of her wig.

Carlos' cheeks turned pink and his fingers twitched, "I…I want to kiss Logan too."

Lola's cheeks quickly turned the same colour as Carlos' but she slowly nodded her head, "O-Okay."

Carlos smiled as Lola carefully helped him remove the wig, Carlos gently holding it by his side as he stared at Logan. Logan awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly uncomfortable and incomplete without his wig. But the way that Carlos was smiling at him made a warm feeling appear in his stomach and he sighed contently as Carlos wrapped his arms around him again.

"Carlos, are you _sure_?" Logan asked, needing to be reassured that this was what Carlos wanted.

"Definitely," he replied, leaning in so that his lips ghosted over Logan's.

Logan swallowed nervously and quickly licked his lips. Carlos cupped his cheek and then finally brought their lips together. Logan relaxed into Carlos' embrace and kissed back slowly. Carlos smiled against his lips and then he opened his mouth, slowly running his tongue against Logan's bottom lip, hoping that he would open his mouth. Logan's tongue met with Carlos' and they moved together eagerly as the kiss became more heated and desperate.

They were both panting again as they broke apart, Logan gazing into Carlos' eyes and feeling slightly lightheaded. Carlos grinned and linked his fingers with Logan's.

"Do you want to go back inside?" he asked, glancing back at the bar.

Logan shook his head and gripped Carlos' hand, "No. I want to stay with you; I've missed you."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

Carlos tightly held onto Logan's hand as they turned and walked in the direction of the park. He still held Lola's wig in his other hand but Logan ignored any looks they got from passers-by, his attention solely focused on Carlos, a huge grin on his face. Carlos rubbed his thumb against the skin of Logan's hand, glancing at him every now and again with a smile, his heart swelling every time he was met with Logan's crooked grin. He made a promise to himself that he would never let Logan slip away again.

They were finally happy again; this felt right.

* * *

><p>James had returned from the bathroom and a small smile spread across his face as he noticed Carlos talking to Lola by the bar. He quickly made the decision to slip away unnoticed and let them talk, but he cursed to himself when he ran into Kendall. The blonde narrowed his eyes at him and James panicked as he started to approach him.<p>

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…nothing. Just out for a drink, y'know? Same as you."

"Are you alone?"

James hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, "Uh, no…"

Kendall frowned and opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it again in surprised when Alex walked over to him.

"Alex, where's Lola?" he questioned him in confusion, looking around him for his best friend.

Alex sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "She left with Carlos."

"What?" Kendall's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed again and he shot a glare at James, "What are you playing at? Is-Is that why you text me the other day, wondering when I was free? You just wanted to know where we would be?"

"Kendall—" James started, but Kendall just shook his head and stormed off towards the exit of the bar.

James and Alex both hurried after him, catching up with Kendall as he stood on the sidewalk, trying to catch a glimpse of Carlos and Lola. He noticed them in the distance and began to hurry towards them but he froze when he saw them begin to kiss. James and Alex both stopped behind him and followed Kendall's gaze. A small smile spread across James' face and he felt relieved. He heard a sigh from beside him and he looked across to see Alex's shoulders slump in disappointment. Kendall turned to him also and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alex, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," he shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face. "But I think I'm gonna go…Just, um, tell Logan that I'm happy for him. I-I hope things work out for them."

Kendall nodded with a sympathetic smile, "Okay…Take care, man."

Alex gave him a nod and then walked in the other direction, dragging his feet and looking for a cab.

"Um, who was that?" James asked.

"Alex. Him and Logan have been dating for the past week or so."

"Oh…"

Kendall glanced at James, seeing him looking slightly guilty, but then Kendall looked back at Lola and Carlos and he smiled affectionately; they looked happy.

"Did Carlos know you were planning this?"

James shook his head, "No, I didn't tell him anything. I just…hoped that it would work."

They both watched in surprise as Lola's wig was removed and Carlos caressed Logan's cheek before they were caught in a lip lock again.

"So, Carlos really does like Logan?"

"Yeah, a lot."

Kendall sighed, "Well, um, I'm glad. T-Thank you, James."

"You're thanking me?"

Kendall nodded and turned to face him, "Logan looks happier than I've seen him in a long while. But if Carlos breaks his heart again, I swear, I will hurt both of you."

James nodded quickly, "I understand. Hopefully that won't happen."

Kendall nodded, looking back at the couple in the distance, "Yeah, I think things will be okay..."

They watched, with small smiles on their faces, as Carlos took Logan's hand and they walked off down the street, Logan leaning against Carlos' side and squeezing his hand. Kendall and James both had a good feeling about this; their best friends were finally happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they're back together! Yay!<strong>

**But there will only be one more chapter after this one and I guess it's sort of an epilogue as it will take place a little in the future. The reason for this is because this story has been difficult for me to write and it has lost many readers and received negative comments, so I just thought it would be best if I wrapped it up so I could focus on the ones that people want. This chapter didn't exactly come out how I wished, but it's the best I could do. Also, since this story was _supposed _to be M rated (and it would have been if I continued it further) the next chapter will have that rating, just so people don't get annoyed and I don't have to change the rating. **

**Aaaaaaaanyway, that's enough from me now!**

**_Please _review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really do love hearing from you guys and I love those of you who have stuck by this story. Thank you x  
><strong>


End file.
